The Adventures in a Warrior: Book 1: The Beginning
by BlueLight98
Summary: Destiny, it seems stupid to think about because you never know what happens. To Takuya Kanbara, it's all he thinks about. His life is tragic, and he has no where left to go, but what is his true destiny at the Felicent Magical Preparatory School?
1. Prologue: It's never the end

**Author's note: Alright, well looks like this story is gonna be the one that I'm gonna have the most fun to write! Alright, let's go.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little boy watched from behind the tree, the large castle in the sky. His auburn eyes focused on the castle's giant appearance, how it stood majestically on the soft cloud. Oh how he longed to enter the midst of the castle, to join all the other kids there. The other witches, princesses, warriors, ghosts, princes, and all the other magical creatures. He stood watching Felicent Magical Prepatory School, but he was only a mere human with no such powers whatsoever. His mother was a human married to another human, his father. Both have not even a tiny drop of magic in their old and frill bodies, if only he, if only he could earn his family name with his father. Be able to prove to everyone that you don't need magical powers to prove yourself to everyone. If only he could be the diamond in the rough; but it will never happen, the kingdom of Felicent only took in kids that actually **had** magical powers. So his chances of ever taking any of the courses there, were an absolute zero. The boy sighs, his thoughts depressing him once more like they usually do.

"Takuya! Please come inside, your mother needs help with dinner," the old and shaky voice of his father fills his ears. Takuya sighs, taking his gaze away from the castle and towards his calling father.

"Alright Daddy, I'm coming," Takuya reassures, taking his five year old self and walking towards him. His father sighs, putting one firm hand on his son's shoulder. Takuya stood bewildered at his father, his father was never the 'bonding' type. He had never lectured Takuya, or ever told him right from wrong. Takuya had to adjust to everything around him without the help of his parents, it's the way human kids at Felicent kingdom were brought up, but Takuya always thought that he was the one getting it worse than the others. The other kids were at least allowed to take breaks to play with their little friends, play with their parents even. But not Takuya, he didn't even have any friends because he was always working. His parents loved him, he knew that, but they never let him do anything.

"Takuya, you've gotta get these little fantasies out of your head," his father says roughly. Takuya frowns, no way no how.

"I can't daddy, I wanna be up there so badly, with everyone else. I wanna be a warrior daddy, a wizard, even a donkey that can fly! I don't care, I just...wanna be up there," Takuya murmurs, watching in amazement as the castle turned a fade shade of blue, which it does when the graduates of the year were leaving the school to go on to bigger and better things. It's a wonderful celebration that takes up an entire day, which includes the humans and the magical creatures. It was truly one of Takuya's favorite times of the year. The party's were so big, and the students that were graduating all got to show of one of their signature moves which would determine which course they would be taking on their quests. The quests came right after you graduated, they would test all the things you learned at the school, you all went in small groups, each consisting of at least one of the many magical creatures. The quests, are incredibly hard and can take up to years in finishing, it really depends on the kind of quest you take.

It's Takuya's dream to walk in his little group, towards the dangers outside of the Felicent Kingdom, too bad he would never be able to live up to it.

"Takuya, you can't do it! There are things in this world you just can't do! Why won't you understand that?" his father says, frustratingly pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Because I refuse to give up daddy, someday I'll prove to you that I can go the distance, I can go up there, I can do one of the quests, and I can graduate," Takuya says determined. His father gave him a hard slap on the back of his head, shaking his head at the boy.

"You will not associate with those kind of people, they're nothing but trouble, understand?" his father commanded.

"No, daddy they're not, they're all incredible people who-"

"I will hear no such nonsense!" his father aggravatingly yells, slapping Takuya across the face. The stinging on his cheek was proof enough, his father didn't want him to fulfill his dreams.

"I don't need your permission! I can go if I wanna! You're not the boss of me!" Takuya screams, running into the dangers of the forest. His auburn hair flying behind him and his small tan legs barely holding him up, they were shaking like wiggling jell-o as he ran, the voice of his cold father slowly drifting away.

"TAKUYA!"

"No!" he screams, running faster, as the sun in the horizon began to disappear, and turn into the cold of the night. The worst possible time to ever be out in the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya had soon stopped walking, the depth defying cold finally getting to him as the air wrapped itself around him like an icy blanket. He shivers as the wind blows through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. He sighs, sitting down on a large boulder at the end of the forest, he watched the dimming lights at the castle, the celebration for the graduates must be drawing to a close. It's a shame he missed it, but all because of his father.

_"Why must he be so stubborn? Why can't he just accept what I want? Why? Why? Why?" _he thinks.

"I don't like this anymore," Takuya murmurs, laying down on the hard boulder. The hardness of the rock stiffening his body. He ignores the feeling, watching as the clouds covered up the now full moon, its light reflecting down on Takuya.

"I wanna go home, but not to daddy," Takuya says under his breath as a small white mist blew from his mouth, "I wanna become the greatest hero on earth, become...a somebody." he smiles, his eyes slowly closing at the thought.

"Takuya! Takuya!," the crowd sang as Takuya appeared on a small float. He waved at the many cheering people bellow him, all having wide smiles plastered against their faces. All thinking the same thing, "Takuya is the greatest!". Takuya bowed his head, the helmet on his head almost falling off, and he gave a sheepish grin as he placed it back on. He weald a large sword in his right hand, its tip gripping the sun's rays and shinning brightly against the eyes of the many admiring people. Everyone threw confetti at his feet, cheering and screaming. But suddenly, the screaming soon changed from happiness, to pure terror. Takuya blinked and the scene completely changed, he suddenly felt hot. Hotter than he has ever felt before. He could feel his chest burning with fire.

"Wh...What-" he choked out, smoke filling his lungs. He looks up and watches as the forest around him was black and crumbled, everything burned, burnt bodies lay around his destroyed float as the flames rose around him.

"No, fire," he whispers as the fire soon made a circle around him, getting closer, and closer. Getting ready to swallow him whole, as the flames soon began to spread around his body.

"NO! DADDY!" he screamed, dropping his blade on the ground, in order to try and free himself from the flames.

"HELP!"

"Help!" Takuya screamed, jumping up from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the moon, just as he had left it when he fell asleep.

"All just a dream," he whispered, he looked around him and gasped. No, not just a dream.

Flames surrounded the forest, small animals running around frantically trying to find a way out. A loud explosion was suddenly heard from behind him. He gasps and turns around. Sparks flew all over the sky and little pieces of a destroyed home flew around him. Takuya quickly glanced down at the burning dress that was crumbling before him, he stared in horror as he realizes...his mother wore that dress yesterday. Takuya leaps off the boulder his feet hitting the ground and heat quickly engulfing him as he stares at the rising flames approaching him. He breathes in and out, the flames testing him, seeing if he'll really run through them to get to his cold hearted father and his mother.

"I...will...," Takuya whispers, before sprinting through the forest, his small body dashing through the flames, pain filling his body as he ran. The flames seemed to slash at his body, urging the small boy to go back and save himself. Takuya on the other hand, would rather see himself die with the ones he loved, than to let them die on there own.

"Ah! DADDY!" Takuya screams, running faster. His heart stops as he comes upon a large wreckage, where his house use to be.

"N...no...," he stammers, running to the ruined down house. The flames slowly turning the house into nothing but ashes on the ground. The screams of a woman and a man filling his ears.

"MOMMY DADDY!" Takuya screams ,trying to run towards the house, but something held him back...someone.

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to save them!" Takuya says, struggling past the set of arms that had grabbed him and were pulling him back.

"No, its...your destiny," the man whispers, Takuya looks up at the man, his eyes concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses that reflected the mixture of the flames colors. His strong grip on Takuya began to get tighter as Takuya tried to wiggle from his reach even harder.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Takuya screams as the house soon collapsed on the ground, with his two loved ones inside. Ashes, nothing but ashes, smoke and a firework of sparks, the only things left. Takuya's throat slowly began to fill with the smoke. Tears swell in his eyes, as two badly burnt bodies lay on the ground, rubble and dirt poured all over them.

"LET ME GO!" Takuya yells struggling against the man, he simply let's him go causing Takuya to fall flat on his face. The twigs on the ground scratching up his face as he crawls towards the bodies, the mixture of salty tears and fresh blood pierced itself through his mouth as he stops. His heart seemed to be the only thing that was making noise. Everything else an unbearable silence as he placed his hand on the burnt shoulder of the body of his father.

"S...S..on," his father whispered, Takuya gasps looking at his father who was still breathing, although he would die soon. He looked over at his mother with hope, but she was gone...definitely gone.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, please don't die," Takuya rushes, holding his bleeding hand. His father manages a smile, gripping onto his son's hand.

"No,...don't...be...sorry," he coughed, "At least you're still alive It...was...the...demons they, it...Tak...u...ya...I...l..o..v..e...y...o-" but he was cut off. His hand squeezing Takuya's hand tightly, when suddenly his grip loosened and his arm only waved around like a flag.

"Daddy?" Takuya whispers, his father's hand still in his own.

"No, come back, ...I wanna go with you, don't leave me, DADDY!" Takuya yells, his heart racing with anger, horror, sadness, love...the list could go on. He felt a large hand grip at his shoulder.

"Come Takuya," the man whispers, Takuya looks up at the sunglass man, his face looked anything but welcoming, he wore a long black coat that went up to his knees which covered up some of his dark pants and dark shoes. Wow, dark dude.

"Who...who...are you?" Takuya asks, frightened by the man's appearance. The man grins, picking Takuya up from the ground and carrying him in his arms.

"The name's...Leo, and I'm here to protect you," Leo says, beginning to walk away from the scene.

"Protect me? Protect me from what Leo?" Takuya asks, yawning.

"I'm here to protect you from the demons, in case of another attack, see, the reason your house was attacked is because-," but he was interrupted by the loud snoring of the little boy in his arms. He smiles as he watches the young Takuya in his arms. He walks farther into the kingdom of Felicent. Where everyone was already talking about the events of the day, like well spreading gossip at a local High School. Leo ignored the countless questions that people bombarded him with as he approached the large gray building.

He sighs, looking down at the sleeping Takuya again, before entering the building.

"Leo, you've returned, it was about time," says a woman dressed in a baggy white t-shirt that was twice her size and an even larger skirt with floral colors and a pair of jeans underneath, she wore no shoes and her brown hair was let loose all around her. But she had a kind face, a smile that was warming even to the most deadly of creatures.

"Yes Martha, I found the boy, he had run away and came back due to the destruction of the fire," Leo replies, walking into the busy office. Martha followed him towards Leo's own small square office, which was even grayer than the building's outer appearance. He sat down at his desk, placing Takuya in a small bed at the corner of the room. Martha sat at the chair beside him, watching him as if he were precious gold in a wrecked village.

"So this is the infamous Takuya Kangara?" she asks

"Kanbara, and yes it is," Leo says laughing at her mistake, she rolls her eyes at him and picks at the dirt in Takuya's hair.

"Poor thing, doesn't know what's in store for him," she says sweetly.

"What can we do Martha, it's his destiny, If it could be any other child but him, I would have rather that have happened, I just don't understand...why him," Leo mumbles. Martha stands, walking next to Leo and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have no idea, but...what is he going to do now? He doesn't have a family, and...we can't just leave him on the streets, everyone's gonna be talking about it the next day and you know it Leo. He doesn't have much of a happy future anymore, his parents are dead, demons want him dead, the king wants him crowned evil. He...he's ruined," Martha says.

"Not yet, maybe we can still save him," Leo says, suddenly conjuring a phone out of thin air. Martha stares at him, startled at his action.

"What on earth are you-,"

"Shhhh, um yes hello, this is Leo speaking, yes, yes I'm doing fine. Listen, may I please speak to the headmaster, yes, its very urgent," Martha heard a bunch of rumbling from the other line, she was eager to know what was happening.

"Hello? Headmaster, yes, it's me, listen I have a young boy here, uh, he's five sir. Yes, yes I know you don't accept youngsters, but he could be your cleaning assistant, cook, whatever, he just lost his family and is an orphan. Please try to understand, sir," Martha heard a loud sigh from the other line. Leo let out a large smile.

"Good, I'll bring him over tomorrow, thank you," and with that Leo hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Martha asks eagerly. Leo smiles, looking back at Takuya.

"Where is the safest place in all of Felicia?" Leo asks, Martha raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Felicent Magical Prepatory School of course, but what does-,"

"And, I just got Takuya a job at the place, he'll be living there for now," Leo smiles, Martha sighs in relief, hugging Leo close.

"Oh Leo, Leo, Leo! Takuya will be safe! Thank goodness!" she laughs, as Leo blushes madly.

"Ahem, yes, yes now let's get him over there before anyone realizes where the boy is," Leo says grabbing Takuya and putting a small cloak over him. Martha follows them, running towards the many busy streets, everyone talking about the same thing. Takuya.

"Yes, his name, was Takuya Kangarao or something?" one lady whispered

"No, it was Takura Kangora" said the other lady, Leo rolls his eyes at the ladies, aggravated with both of them while Martha smiled.

"At least I didn't mess up as much as they did," she grins

"Whatever," Leo replies, running towards a large rock, he stared at the rock for a good long time, before his eyes suddenly turned in electrifying blue. His entire body turned blue and Martha quickly grabbed on to him, she soon found herself off the ground, along with Leo and Takuya. All flying up to the castle in the sky. Martha smiles as she notices how truly high the school really was. People watched as they flew off, everyone looking like small ants as they arrived at the castle. They steadied themselves on the soft cloud. Leo returned back to his normal state. Takuya still snoring in his arms.

"Man he's a heavy sleeper," Martha whispers as Leo nods. Leo quickly rings the doorbell and instantly the surprising sound of a computer erupted in their minds.

"State your name, job, and your purpose of your visit," the computer says, her voice sounding just as mechanical as the doors were.

"Uh, My name is Leo Hertz, I work at the Department of demons and I am here to give up the boy Takuya Kanbara" Leo says, scrambling up his words but still making them sound right.

"Oh um, I am Martha Carla, and I work along side of Leo Hertz, also here to drop off Takuya Kangara,"

"Kanbara," Leo whispers

"Uh, I mean Kanbara," Martha corrects quickly, mentally slapping herself. The double doors burst open and the two walked inside. They did not have much time to admire the building as they got sucked through the floor only to land at the headmaster's office.

"Sir, I am here with...Takuya," Leo says, wobbling over to the headmaster who's back was turned to them. He turns in his chair, staring at them with cold black eyes.

"Ah, yes...Takuya" the headmaster says, taking the boy from his arms and examining him.

"I trust you shall take good care of him?" Leo says, not believing his own words. The headmaster gives a small smirk.

"Of course Leo, you need not to be worried, Takuya is in good hands at my school," the headmaster says, patting Takuya roughly on the head. Leo nods and takes Martha's hand, both walking out of the office. The headmaster catches a glimpse of Martha's eyes as she walks out.

"Distrust is not a good look on her, but...no matter, she will soon learn," the headmaster grins, he looks down at Takuya. Greed engulfing his entire face.

"So this is Takuya Kanbara, it is about time I met the boy. So many prophecy's, so many imitations. But nothing can beat the real...warrior of flame, now can they?" The headmaster smiles.

"We shall soon see, what kind of a person you truly are Takuya, to see...what the powers of fire can bring to any person. Here...is your time to shine...Takuya Kanbara, warrior of flame."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Alright the prologue is done! Awesome! But anyways, look out for chapter 1! Which I trust will come soon, hopefully! Thanks for reading, until next time**


	2. Enter Takuya! The life of the cleaner!

**Author's note: Well here we go with chapter 1!Couples are kinda listed at the end of this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer- Do Not own Digimon!!!**

**-------------------------**

**The Adventures In A Warrior:Book 1:The Beginning  
**

**  
**

Peering through the windows of Felicent Magical Prepatory School, has become more of a habit for me nowadays. Slowly watching the rain fall and wanting nothing more than the truth. To be able and remember the people I knew and the people I kind of knew. Questions break into my mind wishing to have answers I clearly don't have, It's frustrating! Forgetting your past completely and not only losing your memories, but the ones you love as well.

Being an orphan and cleaning around the school gets annoying after a while. Wow, who am I kidding? I've hated the job from the start! Serving the undeserving students...yeah it isn't great.

Lightning suddenly strikes outside causing the boy to jump.

"Haha...Takuya the great frightened by a little lightning?" chuckles the chef's woman assistant, Dana. She smirks as Takuya glares at her. Her smirk bringing shivers down his back. She may only be a year younger than Takuya but she treated him like her meaningless little brother.

"Don't call me that, and no, the lightning just took me by surprise," he retorts.

"Heh, whatever you say," she says shoving a plate load of food into his arms, "Jimmy wants 'ya ta take the food over to the students."

"Great, feeding time already," Takuya groans getting up and walking out of the big kitchen. As he enters the main dining room, all heads turn to look at him, a long wooden table stands from wall to wall, students spread out on either side of it. At the end of the table sat the great headmaster. His beady black eyes concentrating on Takuya's every move as the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling erupted the room with the only light. At every wall stood a tall window, showing every movement of the storm outside.

"Um...foods done," Takuya coughs, breaking the awkward silence around the room.

The headmaster slams his fists onto the table, demanding everyone's attention to glue itself on him.

"Takuya, you're acting as if this is your first day doing this! Serve us our meal," the headmaster growls. Snickers were heard along the table, Takuya glares at the headmaster and begins to walk around the table, the sweet smell of the food bringing hunger into his own eyes.

"Aww look! The orphan's eyes dieee with hunger," a girl laughs biting into her chicken leg in front of Takuya's face. Little bits of the chicken landed on his face, Takuya angrily wiped them away and began to say something.

"You got something to say, orphan? Well lemme tell ya something, no one wants to hear about your stupid charity chase whines," a boy at Takuya's right snarls. Takuya quickly looks towards his impatient headmaster, his fingers drumming against the table and his eyes spelling out the word "H-U-N-G-E-R."

"Right, sorry headmaster," Takuya apologizes and quickly walks towards the headmaster to serve his meal, but the students soon decided to strike again and one of them trips him, causing Takuya to spill the entire plate of food onto the headmaster. The mix of mashed potatoes, chicken, and vegetables landed on top of the headmaster's head. If you quickly looked at him, you couldn't tell if he was a trashcan or the headmaster.

The room quickly hushed once more, as they watched the anger begin to boil from the headmaster, the food on top of his head almost sizzled in the anger. The students quickly look from the Takuya on the ground, and the headmaster.

"You...stupid boy! You are completely worthless at this school! I've always thought there was something different about you, but no! You're just like every other pathetic human, the rest of you off to bed! No supper tonight and we all know who to blame for that," the headmaster yells taking one last look at Takuya with utter disgust, before slamming his napkin on the table and walking out of the dining room, the rest of the students soon following his gesture.

Each one of the students give Takuya a dirty look before leaving the dining room, some of them slamming they're shoulders into his on, "accident". Once they were all gone, Takuya angrily storms back into the kitchen. Dana, smiling as he walks in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" she asks, but is surprised as he walks past her and into the back room of the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," she sighs.

Takuya punches at the walls of his room, they were like big wet clay molded into four stupid walls. Unfortunately though, yes, this is his room. His dirty clothes piled in a corner next to a bed that is to sizes two small for him, the room grayer than the mood he was currently in and a small window snowing the small cramped room with the tiniest bit of light. He's been in this room since his first day at Felicent Prepatory School. Back then, it seemed a whole lot bigger. A knock was suddenly heard at the door and Takuya angrily throws a random shirt at the door.

"Go away! I'm fine!" he yells.

Despite all of his yelling, the paint chipped door slowly creaked open.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Takuya asks, some of his anger evaporating from his body at the sight of the over optimistic man.

"What? Can't I visit my favorite teenage drama queen?" the school chef laughs.

"Shut up!" Takuya smiles, turning away from him to look out at the dark stormy night.

"Well, Takuya, Dana told me that you had stormed into you room like some kinda psycho without a word. Did something happen in the dining room?" Jimmy asks.

"I wasn't a psycho, but...seriously Jimmy, do you have to ask? You know all these damn kids hate the poor orphan human. The headmasters no better, I'll just never be good enough for that bastard," he whispers. Jimmy slowly walks over to him, placing his hand on Takuya's shoulder. The sturdiness of his hand causes Takuya to unbalance for a bit, surprised that Jimmy was so strong. But why would he be that strong? He's the damn school chef, what could he possibly need strength for? Lifting the spatula?

"Takuya, you don't have to be his best, as long as you be your best," Jimmy smiles.

"Ugh, will you cut with the inspirational quotes crap, you know those don't work on me," Takuya pleads, Jimmy laughs.

"Yeah, you never did believe a word I said when you were five, I guess now doesn't make it an exception. My point though, Takuya, is you've gotta stop thinking that you have to go around impressing people. It gets old and people end up just waiting for you to fail, quit kidding yourself and just do what you do best-"

"Clean?" Takuya interrupts. Jimmy lightly slaps him on the head.

"No! Just, be a kid," he smiles.

"Whatever you say Jimmy," Takuya shrugs.

"That's right, oh! I almost forgot, I saved your dinner in case you got hungry later," Jimmy says taking out a large plate of food. Takuya's eyes bulge out at the plate, his mouth watering like a waterfall over his floor.

"Do you want it?" Jimmy taunts.

"Um...I'll have some, I'm not that hungry," Takuya smiles with greed grabbing the plate and immediately chugging the plate down. Jimmy watches in horror.

"C'mon Takuya! Chew, Chew! We don't want you choking here!" Jimmy points out. Takuya nods, which was surprising considering the large amount of food in his mouth.

"SoJimmywhatdidtheheadmasterwantyesterday?" Takuya asks through a mouthful of food.

"Wh...what?" Jimmy asks. Takuya quickly swallows the rest of the food in one gulp and smiles sheepishly.

"I said...what did the headmaster want yesterday?" Takuya re-asks.

"Oh, you know, just to talk and stuff," Jimmy shrugs. Takuya stares at him suspiciously, but chooses to ignore it for now.

"Whatever," he continues gulping down the rest of his food.

"Takuya, if...something were ever to happen to you, and if I wasn't there...you need to know that-" but he was interrupted by a loud snoring coming from his bed.

"Takuya?" Jimmy asks turning around to look at Takuya, sprawled on the bed like a frog, food still in his mouth. Jimmy smiles at carries the plate out of the room.

"For now, he doesn't have to know," Jimmy whispers, walking out of the room and letting Takuya rest.

-------------------

"Yesterday, what the headmaster said to me, I still don't understand what he meant," Jimmy sighs crawling into his bed. The memories of yesterday walking into his head again.

"What...could he possibly want?" Jimmy wonders. Tossing and turning in bed...what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Jimmy! The headmaster wants to see you!" Dana calls from the kitchen, I slowly make my way to her. Takuya sitting on the table fumbling with a kitchen utensil. **

**"How the hell does this work!?" Takuya groans throwing it on the ground and jumping off the table. I quickly look towards Dana who was also watching.**

**"Don't worry about him, he's been moody like this for the past couple of days, teenage angst stage I guess," Dana smiles. **

**"I AM NOT ANGSTY!" Takuya yells from his room. Dana laughs and I couldn't help but smile along with her. **

**"Well, anyways Jimmy, the headmaster orders that you come into his office a.s.a.p," Dana continues.**

**"Do you happen to know why?" I ask**

**"Nuh-uh, he just told me to get you," Dana says. I nod and make my way out of the kitchen, when suddenly Dana runs out to follow me.**

**"Wait Jimmy! He did say something else!" Dana calls. I stop and wait for her to catch up.**

**"What he say?" I ask**

**"He said that...it has to do with, the flame or something," Dana shrugs. I quickly nod and break into a sprint before running into the headmaster's double doors. **

**"Headmaster! What is it!?" I exclaim walking in. The tall ceiling reflects the outside world while pictures of old headmasters circled around the room, a red carpet leads you down towards a square desk in the middle of the room, the headmaster sitting in it.**

**"Jimmy, It seems that things are worse than I thought," the headmaster says standing from his chair.**

**"What do you mean?" I ask. **

**"Can you recall to nine years ago, when Takuya Kanbara first arrived at this school, do you remember what I told you?" the headmaster pleads.**

**"Of course, you told me that...the sun seems to shine less, sir, even to this day I still don't-" **

**"Good, good, you remember," the headmaster sighs.**

**"Sir? What does that have anything to do with?" I question.**

**"I'm sorry Jimmy, but I'm not the one to tell you. Takuya, in his own time, will figure this all out, and then he will figure it out. If I tell you, I'm afraid that I will be breaking the code and my duties all at once," the headmaster says.**

**"I understand, but sir...what is it that you called me here for?" I say.**

**"Well, from what I understood back then, things weren't supposed to be this hard. Takuya was just supposed to become the warrior of the flame, and that was it. Apparently, There's more at stake than just that," the headmaster says.**

**"Like what?" I ask...again.**

**"Jimmy, you sure like to ask questions, so then I'll tell you the full answers, Takuya as you know, has a destiny too confusing for any of us to understand. We have to train him now that he's still young and tell him right from wrong. Otherwise he'll fall into the trap of the demon god...and his powers will be completely taken away and we will all be doomed from that day on," the headmaster explains.**

**"Of course, that much I know," I say.**

**"Good, well apparently there's more to the formula than we thought. The demons that attacked his home back then, they attacked again," the headmaster says.**

**"AGAIN!? But...Takuya's here! At the school! They must know that they can't get in!" I exclaim.**

**"Calm yourself I know, this time they weren't exactly after Takuya, they attacked the governor's older daughter," the headmaster sighs.**

**"His...older daughter? Korina Orimoto?" I frown, "But what does she have to do with this?" **

**"I honestly have no idea, all I know is that, Korina Orimoto's funeral is scheduled for tomorrow, and that the younger daughter, Izumi...will be checking into this school tomorrow," **

**"She died, They killed her? Sir, what does that mean for Takuya?" I panic.**

**"It means, that we may be way in over our heads," the headmaster frowns, "I'm telling you Jimmy, everyone's after this boy. And now they want the governor's daughter, I'm not sure how this all fits together, but all I know is...that there is also one other thing the demons are after," the headmaster admits.**

**"What? Something else!?" **

**"Yes, and that is the necklace of Aryan,"**

**"NO! IF THEY GET THAT IT'LL MEAN-"**

**"The end of Takuya Kanbara, and at this point, it seems that he is the only one...that can save us," the headmaster says.**

**"As prophecy states, sir?"**

**"As prophecy states," **

**"How long can we keep this going? I mean, it doesn't look to me that Takuya's getting any stronger," I point out.**

**"It may be what it seems, but every day I see the power in the boy's eyes grow...and that power seems to even scare me. Just wait, he's gaining his power much faster than I expected, and at the rate the demon's are going...it's going to be harder to protect the boy," The headmaster says. **

**"So...we wait?"**

**"We wait...until the true power of the flame wakens,"**

**"How will we know when it awakens?" I ask yet again.**

**"Trust me, you'll know," **

**END FLASHBACK**

"Even though we had that damn conversation, I still have no idea what to expect, what to watch out for!" Jimmy mumbles as he rolls in his bed.

"Better get to sleep though...tomorrow...the girl, Izumi Orimoto finally arrives,"

-----

**Author's note: Sorry if this was a bit short! But I had to end it there!  
Someone asked me to write down the couples. I still kinda don't even know the couples yet, except I know my main focus will most definitely be Takuya and Zoe. So if you don't like that pair...sorry. Might be some Taiora and Mimato...love triangles...etc. Still deciding. Well thanks for reading! AND UNTIL LATER! BUH BYE!**


	3. The Arrival Of The Daughter

**Author's note: Well here I am and onto chapter numero dos! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon. **

**---**

"Well if it isn't Takuya Kanbara," cries out one of the students out at the fields. He laughs as Takuya rolls his eyes and turns around to face him.

"What is it Evan," Takuya mumbles staring in awe at his brand new sword. That's right! Today was the day that the graduating warriors would all prepare for there final test; The quest of a thousand suns. It is said that only one warrior has ever passed the test, and even he himself went mad after narrowly avoiding death more than one can count.

He is a legendary warrior, but others seem to think that he was nothing but a fool. Takuya still has no idea why on earth the school would put such a difficult test amongst the warriors, but he supposes that it must take a true hero to walk through the ending gates of the quest.

"Aw, poor wittle Takuya, playing house wife again! With his cute little broom!" Evan laughs along with the rest of his group behind him. They all hesitated before chuckling along.

"Yeah, I am playing house wife. So lemme beat the crap out of the little spineless brats," Takuya says mimicking Evan's baby voice and raising his broom high over his head.

"C'mon Evan, show us how much of a wonderful warrior you are!" Takuya challenges, anger overwhelming him quickly. He wasn't supposed to be doing any of this, he could get damn well expelled! But somehow, he had an urge to fight. The feeling was so strong that for a moment, Takuya felt as if no other feeling existed.

"Fine, your head can be the first thing I slay." Evan smiles, pulling out his gleaming sword from its case. The sword shone brightly against the beaming sun, the end of the sword seemed to be eager to slice open anything that came in its path, in this case, it was eager to slice open Takuya.

"Let's go then," Evan grins his dark hair flying heroically against the wind and his dark green eyes focusing on the target.

Takuya stands stupidly in his place, imagining the students watching the two prepare to duel. He must look like an idiot standing there with a _broom _for a sword, he stares at Evan's beautiful sword. The comparison was so saddening, Takuya felt convinced that he had already been defeated.

Catching Takuya off guard, Evan makes his move. He sprints into action, his sword in hand as he gets ready to slice over Takuya's arms, legs, whatever! But as if it were an instinct, Takuya quickly jumps out of the way. The sword landing a big _crash _onto the vivacious green grass. It left an enormous crater in the spot Takuya had been merely seconds ago. Takuya falls to the ground, the broom slipping from his hands as he looks at Evan's incredulous face.

"H...how did you do that?" He asks attempting to pull the sword from the ground.

"No idea." Takuya answers. The crowd of students that had begun to form moments ago, stared in awe at Takuya's speed. It was not only the agility they were surprised of, but...the fact that the kitchen boy was able to move so quickly, was just to unbelievable for any of them to take in.

"Fine, score one kitchen boy, but the second time," Evan begins with a loud grunt before finally lifting his sword from the ground, " But I will make sure, I don't miss." he chuckles before launching himself at Takuya once more.

This time, Takuya wasn't as fast, he didn't have enough time to grab his broom so he jumps to his right. Once again the sword flinging towards the ground, he doesn't bother turning to watch Evan take his sword out again. He quickly slides towards his broom, lifting it back in the air.

"I hope you can fight better than you can make holes," Takuya laughs watching as Evan once again leaves another crater.

"And I hope you can run faster than you can clean," Evan retorts. This time, Takuya was not about to run.

Evan runs towards him, he quickly angles his sword a bit so that the tip was shinning brightly against the sun...and into Takuya's eyes.

"F---" Takuya yells dropping the broom to shield his eyes. Evan smiles and lunges his sword at the top of his head. Takuya quickly forces his eyes open, only to watch Evan jump into the air and slicing towards him...

"_The gorilla's finally gonna get me," _he thinks awaiting for the searing pain to appear.

"_Dispartia!" _cried the voice of a girl in the crowd of students. Instantly, Takuya hears Evan's body fly into the opposite end of the grounds. He quickly turns to stare into the eyes of his savior, a smile creeping towards him.

"Sora!" Takuya cries running over to the witch. She smiles as he approaches, her short auburn hair flipping to her shoulder as she turns to look at him, and her sunrise eyes bringing the brightest smile into the boy. Sora was a second year at Felicent Prep. Ever since she arrived at the school, Takuya's life there seemed to brighten. She is like an older sister to him, and he like a little brother. She's a year younger than Takuya and classified as a second year witch.

"Hey kid, didn't we tell you to stop getting into these damn messes," a boy at Sora's right says. Takuya stares at the wild haired boy. He laughs at the attempted serious tone in his voice.

"Sure, whatever Tai," Takuya nods, watching as the year two warrior laughs along with him. Sora shakes her head at the two.

"Don't encourage him or he might turn out like you!" Sora snaps and Tai and Takuya immediately shut up.

"C'mon Sor, quit being so bossy like all the time, have fun won't cha?" Tai pouts. Takuya watches the endless married couple. The two won't admit that they're in looovee with each other. The damn kids, they act like they're married almost 24/7, and Takuya has to put up with it all the time. Luckily he was never alone in the suffering.

"Quit harassing the kid, guys," came a deep angelic voice from behind the rambling couple. They both turn around to face the blond god. His smile causing many girls in the crowd behind them to squeal. With his hands in his pocket he smiles coolly and Takuya can't help but burst out laughing at his attempt.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!?" the boy asks outraged.

"I'm sorry Matt, but...damn you cannot pull off cool!" Takuya laughs. Matt, the second year wizard rolls his eyes. " Whatever Takuya, just let's get out of here before the headmaster finds out." with that, he beckons Takuya to follow him. Takuya, Tai and Sora run after Matt as they narrowly escape the screaming of the headmaster.

They run towards the second floor, magic is forbidden once you enter the school. The headmaster wants to make sure that you live your life, without magic, and only to use magic when you actually need it.

They slowly entered Matt and Tai's dorm room before shutting the door. There room, was much larger than Takuya's (but then again what room wasn't) and the endless piles of clothes also...bigger than Takuya's, if possible.

"I swear! You two will never clean this place up a bit!" Sora complains immediately throwing the dirty clothes off of Tai's bed before sitting on it.

"Well, we tried to clean it yesterday, and well--"

"And?" Sora asks

"It didn't go so well," Tai and Matt chuckle. Sora rolls her eyes at the two.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she frowns, when suddenly her gaze turns around to Takuya. Who hadn't said a word since they left his little battle scene. He rests his head on the wall next to the door, his brown wavy hair over his soft hazel eyes, what's his problem?

"Takuya? Are you okay?" Sora pipes up. Tai and Matt immediately turn their gaze onto him as well.

As if he had heard nothing, Takuya did not respond. He seemed to be concentrating on something... as if a large bug was crawling across the room and his eyes were glued on it.

His mind was racing, slideshow after slideshow.

_The little boy runs through the fire, his body aching as he runs through the forest and back to the ruins of his old home. A woman and a man lay on the ground next to each other, the remainder of their house burning and lighting the night sky with fireworks of fire. _

_"No, come back,... I wanna go with you, don't leave me, DADDY!" the five year old yells. His heart aching...his...mind...fading..._

"TAKUYA!" came the familiar voice of Sora and then a sudden pain in his head. He finally focuses back into the room, where Tai had just hit him on the head, and Sora was yelling at him. Where Matt was watching over Takuya as he lay on the carpet of there floor.

"Uh...fighting again?" he chokes out. It feels as if he hadn't spoken in years, his voice horse from possibly only a couple of minutes?

"Oh! Good Takuya your awake!" Sora smiles getting on her knees and bending over him.

"See! I told you it would work," Tai insists. She quickly glares at him.

"Shut up Tai," she says simply and turns back to Takuya, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh...the same? What's wrong with you guys? You look like someone just died or something," Takuya says sitting up. The three nervously glance at each other. Takuya stares from one to the other, confused as ever.

"_Did _you see someone just die?" Takuya asks. Sora shakes her head and Tai refuses to say anything. Thus, they leave it up to Matt.

"Don't be stupid man," he says smacking Takuya lightly on the head. Earning himself a punch from Sora, which surprisingly, hurt more than he expected.

"Takuya, you passed out for five hours. You've been out like a light." Sora continues.

"Yeah man, we've been trying to wake you up, but all you would do is scream something about a fire," Tai says leaning down as well.

"I...well, I guess I was having a nightmare or something. No biggie." Takuya says standing up. The others, did not look so sure.

"Takuya, but...you...you just passed out! It was like you were never awake in the first place!" Sora insists. Takuya rolls her eyes at her.

"Drop it okay, lack of sleep or whatever it was. It doesn't matter," Takuya retorts.

"But--" she says, but Tai nudges her to shut up and she nodded. Grateful for her shutting up, he walks out towards the balcony, the fresh breeze hitting his entire body and engulfing him in a cool blanket. Something he felt like he hadn't had in a long time. He watches the empty sky, it was nearly midnight and the stars shinned brightly, the feeling was unexplainable. The dark moon that shone so brightly, seem only to brighten up Takuya's shadow. Like, no one else existed and that he was the only who could bring in his own happiness, his own memories.

The door of the room suddenly burst open, a boy the same age as Takuya runs in, his hand gripping that of a girls.

"BEHOLD THE GREAT DAVIS! AND HIS LOVELY ASSISTANT KARI KAMIYA!" sings the spiky brown haired boy. His ego clearly bigger than his fat head, while he held the hand of a short girl. Her short brown hair slightly resembling that of a guys except for her two long strips of hair at the front, and her beautiful brown eyes stared straight into the chocolate eyes of her older brother, Tai.

"Davis! What the hell is this!?" Tai yells, going into big brother mode. Davis laughs.

"I'm here to show you how much of a great wizard I will become! Behold my magical powers!" Davis cheers. Tai, Matt, and Sora's eyes widen.

"DAVIS NO! DON'T DO MAGIC--" but it was too late. Davis had taken out his starter wand and exploded the balcony's windows with one flick of the wand. Kari stared at his idiotic mistake and gasps.

"DAVIS! Look at what you've done!" Kari cries running towards the shattered pieces of glass that Takuya had narrowly escaped.

"Crap! Now we're gonna get expelled!" Matt bellows.

"No, were not," Sora smiles, she mumbles a bunch of words no one in the room could understand, a pink light shines from her finger tips and she stretches out her arms towards the broken pieces of glass. Instantly, the windows repaired themselves with a loud crack. Sora smiles, staring at her work.

"I think I did a pretty good job," she winks. Tai nods.

"Yeah, a great job," Tai says admiring her work. She blushes slightly.

"Yeah, a wonderful job. But now we've got an amateur wizard's magic and a class two witches magic in our room! The stench will get to the headmaster fast!" Matt blurts out.

"I...hadn't thought of that," Sora gasps.

"Looks like a lot of people haven't been thinking today," Takuya says.

"Well, we can't get caught in here! We'll get expelled!" Kari panics.

"What should we do!" Sora shouts

"I know!" Davis cries out. Everyone turns to look at him, silence.

"WELL!!?" they all yell.

"Oh, RUN!" Davis smiles before running out of the room. Everyone looks at each other and roll their eyes.

"Damn Davis," They all say before running out of the room as well.

-----------------

"Zoe, I understand how you must feel right now, but...it is for your own good," the man says at his fourteen year old daughter. She merely nodded, refusing to say one word to her father. Her sparkling green eyes refusing to drop any tears. It was enough that she had already lost her older sister. But now her father's dumping her at some school as if she were nothing but luggage!? It was to much to bear in merely twenty four hours.

They walk faster under the cloud of the castle in the sky, her father turning into a radiant blue color before grabbing onto Zoe and a cloud pulling them towards the entrance of the school. Its walls seemed to laugh at her, anger and despair forming inside her mind. She wanted nothing more than to break open every single window and just...nothing.

That's exactly what she had to do, nothing. There is no point in thinking of destroying anything, it won't help anyone. Especially not her. The voice of a mechanical contraption echoed in there ears. Zoe quickly stepped back, the voice surprising her, but her father ignored her gesture.

"State your name, your job, and reason of visit," the voice commands.

"Father, here to drop of daughter, no further information will be said." Mr. Orimoto says. Zoe could not see the body of the voice, but she could tell that it nodded towards whatever he said.

The double doors slowly creaked open and Mr. Orimoto grabbed Zoe's arm and pulls her inside along with him. She glares at him as they walk in, but it was immediately wiped off of her face as she stares in awe at the school.

She has heard stories, thousand of stories of how wonderful Felicent Prep truly was. Not once, did she believe them until this day. The ceiling was sky high constantly changing from, rain to sun. Right now it remained as a sun, for what purpose she had no idea. But that was off no concern to her, two separate staircase stood at either side of her and her father, both spiraling up to what seemed to be an endless ride. They actually led up to the dorms of the students and the entrance seem to have a warm glow to it as they entered, no one was around.

Which added a bit of suspicion towards the place, but it didn't matter. As long as she wouldn't have to stay here for very long. It didn't matter to her whether this place was one of the top schools in the country, it simply wasn't home.

"Follow me Zoe," Mr. Orimoto says and Zoe nods. She follows her father into the many hidden corridors of the school, she had trouble keeping up with him. He would turn at places that seemed to be nothing but a wall to her, but once they went through them she realized that they were hallways. She stayed close behind to her father, shuffling along beside him, afraid to fall into a random hole or get eaten by the live plants that have been left lying around the place.

"Finally, hurry Zoe," her father insists. Once again, she nods. It was strange having her father take on such a serious tone, he was never like this unless he was doing something that involved his business. Was she, Zoe, only part of his business?

She was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks by what felt like a brick wall and she fell backwards. Her suitcase falling to her side as she stared around for her father. No sign of him.

"Damn it! I let my mind wander for one second!" she complains grabbing her suitcase and staring around the deserted hallway. Fear and annoyance began to break into her face, why did this place have to be so complicated!?

She suddenly feels herself being called towards a wall at her right, she turns to it. Staring at her own reflection on the wall. She jumps back, surprised, only to find it was a simple mirror.

"DAD!" she calls only to hear her voice being echoed. She sighs and stares back at the mirror, she had a strong feeling that she should go through the wall and into the next hallway. But she wasn't sure, where the hell could her father have gone too?

"Kill me for doing this mom," she whispers down into her golden locket and runs straight into the wall, awaiting for her head to collide with the wall. It never came, she landed in the next hallway on the floor. She coughs a bit to find herself in a dusty hallway. Spiders crawling on the walls and rats making their way across the hallway.

She squirms at the sight of the place, it looks more like a sewage than a hallway. Zoe turns around to get back to where she originally was, but to her surprise the wall had disappeared. Now she was left alone, in a dirty hallway, with no where else to go.

"Great, I'm already hating this school." she groans before walking towards the end of the hallway.

------

Takuya runs faster and faster, he has no idea where he's going, all he really has to do is get away from the bedroom so that they won't suspect him. But then again, running from the room pretty stupid.

Why any of them ever listen to Davis was beyond him. He finally rested on a destination, back into his room. He breaks into a sprint, leaving wandering kids wondering what he was doing. He ignored there gazes and signs of disgust, it doesn't matter.

He finally arrives into the kitchen, where he was careful not to make too much noise. Who knows? Maybe Jimmy had forgotten that Takuya wasn't there for dinner. He wasn't about to remind him though. Takuya silently crawls on the kitchen floor, sometimes slipping on puddles of orange juice or remainders of food from the previous nights. Takuya never really ever gets around to cleaning the kitchen, it was pretty much where he lived so he doesn't care much about how it looks.

Suddenly, the sound of something rattling caught him off guard. He turns around, fear forming inside of him. Could it be a student playing another prank? But...what if it was a thief! As much as the idea seemed ludicrous, he didn't care. What if it was!? He quickly grabs a baseball bat that lay next to his room, careful not to make to much sound so that the thief doesn't realize he was also there.

He watches as one of the kitchen tiles lifts from the ground and a the top of someone's head reveals itself.

------

Zoe slowly walks towards the end of the hallway, her shoes sticking to random gunk on the ground that makes her twitch every time she sees it. She sighs, finally spotting a latter against the wall at her right. She grins with delight as she runs towards it and grabs her suitcase.

Careful not to slip she begins climbing the ladder, a trap door seeming to be over her head as she tries to push it open. She finally grabs her suitcase with one free arm and bangs it against the door, it burst open and she pushes herself out of the trap door. She frowns at the place that she was. Confused.

"Where--" but she was cut off by the smashing of glass. She quickly turns around to face a boy, holding a bat in his hand, and a broken vase at his right.

-----

Takuya stares at the girl, clumsily. He mentally slaps himself for bumping the bat on Dana's favorite vase, he was getting a beating from her later. But for now he had to deal with her. For some reason though...all he could really do was...

"AHHHH!" they both scream at the same time, Takuya dropping the bat and the girl jumping out of the hole and running to the far side of the wall. They both stare at each other, both panting loudly as Takuya quickly grabs the bat again, and the girl grabs her suitcase, ready to strike.

"Who...thief," Takuya mumbled after catching his breathe. The girl slowly drops her suitcase to the ground, frowning at the boy.

"Are you accusing me of being a thief?!" she scowls.

"Well yeah, aren't you?" Takuya asks confused, the girl rolls her eyes.

"Of course not! What about you...you...head knocker!" she cries. Takuya stares at her incredulously.

"Head knocker?" he questions. She blushes a bit and turns away.

"Yes, Head knocker! What exactly what you planning on doing with that bat!" she demands. Takuya blushes slightly, dropping the bat onto the ground.

"I...thought you were a thief, sorry." He apologizes. She nods accepting it.

"And, I'm sorry I called you a head...knocker," she mumbles. Takuya chuckles.

"Don't apologize, it was hardly an insult."

"Well, I've never been accused of being called a thief! So I didn't really know what to say..." she whispers.

"So you come up with head knocker!? Nice." Takuya laughs. She frowns at him, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I'll have you know that I would never steal a single thing in my life!" She retorts.

"Yeah, yeah, so if your not a thief...then what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I dunno, my dad was supposed to be dropping me off, but I got lost following him," she explains.

"Yeah, getting lost happens a lot here at Felicent, so I guess that means your one of our newest students," he says. She nods staring around the large kitchen, its shining utensils bringing glee into her sweet emerald green eyes and her long blonde hair falling a bit past her shoulder. He smiles at her a bit before turning away from her.

"So um..." Takuya rambles, lost for words.

"My name's Zoe," she smiles offering him a hand. He smiles taking it.

"Takuya," he replies, smiling back. Her smile was sweet, sweeter than anyone he's ever met. She smelled of a mixture of strawberries and dirt, not a wonderful combination...and yet...

"Well, I'd better get going, dad must be going loco by now," she laughs. Takuya nods along with her, his tongue suddenly twisted into a thousand different knots, and his stomach doing what felt like a thousand summersaults in a second.

"I...uh, well I'd better take you to the headmaster, I'm sure that's where your dad was taking you, right?" Takuya asks leading her towards the door.

"Hum, yeah I believe that's where he said he was taking me," she ponders.

"Cool, then I'll just--"

"Now hang on! I can find things for myself thank you," she insists. Takuya rolls his eyes at her.

"Like you found the kitchen?" Takuya says. She growls at him.

"Please, simple mistake!" she defends.

"Right...you mistook the kitchen as the headmaster's office?" he questions, "Not likely." he says leading her out the door no matter how much she protested. Despite herself, she follows him. And they both set off towards the headmaster's office, where they would see her father, and the headmaster.

-----

**Author's note: Yes! Zoe and Takuya finally meet! Awesome, but let's see what happens next, shall we? HAH! until later readings you'll find out! buh bye!**


	4. The Dark Door

**Author's note: Hola people! Thanks for waiting on me, so sorry that it took so long to update. But here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- As I've said a thousand times before, no. I do not own Digimon.**

**----**

"I want my daughter found now Menson!" Mr. Orimoto yells angrily slamming his fist on the wooden table. The headmaster quickly stares into Mr.Orimoto's cold dark eyes, if he didn't find this troublesome girl soon, it would surely mean the end of his job!

"Uh...of course sir. It's just that Felicent Magical Preparatory School has so many secret passageways and shortcuts, who knows where she could possibly be!" Menson staggers, immediately he knew this was the dumbest thing he could say.

"Wha...What I meant was that, your daughter could well be lost forever...oh dear," Menson mumbles shrinking in his chair as Mr. Orimoto's eyes fill with rage. He quickly grabs the headmaster by his collar shirt and pulls him out of his chair so that they were now at eye level. Menson cowardly begins to thrash his arms in the air, like an out of control fan set on high.

"Oh...please sir! Spare me, I'm sorry!" Menson pleads wiggling his legs like jell-o, Mr. Orimoto gives him a pitiful look before dropping him on the glowing red carpet with a hollow _thud._ Menson rapidly begins taking deep breathes.

"Th...thank you sir," Menson breathes, suddenly the ear splitting creak of the double doors opening causes both the men to jerk there heads towards the doors. Takuya stood behind the doors, seeming to be debating whether he should enter the office or just stay where he is.

He didn't have much time to think about it before a girl pushed him to the side to walk in, her blonde hair flying behind her as she does.

"Oh, hey Takuya there's my dad! You were right, he is in here." she smiles grabbing his hand and pushing him into the office. They both walk inside, Takuya walking rather awkwardly as if he'd rather be somewhere other than here.

"Zoe! Honey your alright!" Mr. Orimoto cries seizing his daughter and wrapping her into a rib breaking hug, she winces under his grasp before pushing him away slightly.

"Yeah... dad, I'm fine. Takuya here helped me get here!" she grins pointing towards Takuya. Mr. Orimoto walks towards him and offers him his hand.

"I can't thank you enough for watching out for my little girl," he says in the most serious tone Takuya has ever heard. He restrains himself from laughing before taking his hand.

"No problem, she wound up in the kitchen for some weird reason and told me she was new, so I kinda figured the headmaster was where you two were heading." Takuya explains, Mr. Orimoto couldn't look anymore thrilled than he already was to have his daughter back. Takuya suddenly begins to wonder, what would it be like to have someone worry about you that much?

Mr. Orimoto had walked back towards Zoe before he came back to reality, the headmaster had one of his large hands on Takuya's shoulder and was grinning broadly.

"Good job boy, good job on bringing Izumi back to Mr. Orimoto," he says. Takuya gapes at him.

"Sorry? But isn't Izumi...the name of the governor's daughter?" Takuya blurts out. The headmaster nods and Takuya quickly shoots a look at Zoe and her father. _She's Izumi!?_

"Actually, Mr. Headmaster sir, I prefer Zoe," she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course my dear, well you had best get to your room soon. Say good-bye to your father and I'll have Takura--"

"---Takuya," Takuya interrupts.

"That's what I meant, Takuya...here will show you to your room. After all it his job," The headmaster grins and Zoe shoots him a disgusted look before turning to her dad. Takuya suddenly thought that he should leave them to there privacy, but he felt glued to his spot so he couldn't help but watch the pair say their good-bye's.

"Well then, Izumi...this is good-bye," Mr. Orimoto smiles, expecting her to burst in to tears. For a moment Takuya thought that she was about too, but...all she did was sneeze and then turn away from him.

"Good-bye then father. Enjoy life at the office," she says coldly much to Takuya and the headmaster's surprises. Mr. Orimoto stares down at his daughter with great regret.

"Zoe...when are you going to sto--"

"Hurry dad, or you'll miss your next command," she says. She seems keen on getting this conversation over with so that her father will just leave. Why on earth she would wanna say good-bye so quickly is beyond Takuya. He would kill to be able to say 'I'll miss you' to his mother and father...too bad he never got the chance too when he actually could, but he barely remembers anything from his past at all. It's all a huge blur, and sometimes he dreams the strangest things.

Mr. Orimoto shakes his head at Zoe before dismissing himself, Takuya stepped sideways so that Mr. Orimoto could walk out the door, but to his surprise, Mr. Orimoto stares straight into the opposite wall of him and he turns an eerie red before a sudden blue hole appears. The way it came out of nowhere caused Takuya to jump backwards and watch as a man slowly walks through the portal, small sparks flying around the two men.

"Governor Orimoto! Nice to hear from you, the office will be glad to have you back," the small man smiles sheepishly. Mr. Orimoto nearly nods before giving his daughter one more loving look.

"Good-bye Izumi...I...I love you sweetie," he whispers, she stares back at him. Her cold stare seemed not to penetrate even under those warm words.

"Right. C'ya dad," she shrugs and he nods again before following the short man into the portal. Takuya watches as the portal swallows them up and slowly disappears. The sudden quiet in the room made a chill run up his spine, even for Takuya who has lived in Felicent for most of his life and been surrounded by all the random magic that goes around, was stunned by the sudden appearance of the portal. But Zoe and the headmaster did not look surprised at all.

"Well then Ms. Orimoto, I believe it is time that we take your stuff and send you to your room. And by we, I mean," his eyes flashed towards Takuya.

"Uh, yeah...I'll do it," Takuya says grabbing her suitcase and leading her out of the room, she follows after him, glaring at the headmaster.

"Takuya gimme my bag, I don't need you to carry it for me," she says grabbing it out of his hands.

"Fine, Fine. Let me take you to your room at least, do you know where it is?" Takuya asks looking around the hallways.

"Oh! Yeah of course I do...hmm, let see...," she takes out a piece of paper from her pocket before taking a look at the number scribbled on it, "Dorm number...one thousand and fifteen?! Takuya! There's no way that there's that many dorms here!" she cries startled, Takuya chuckles.

"It's all magic here Zo--Er, I mean Izumi." he corrects quickly, she quickly grabs his arm and prevents him from going any further.

"Zoe, alright?" she smiles, Takuya nods and leads her towards her dorm. Climbing up the spiral staircases took longer than either of them thought it would, Takuya was already tired by the time they had hit the fifth floor.

"T---kuya, I thought...you said, it was all magic--" she pants hanging onto the railing for support.

"It is magic, we're just not allowed--to---use it---on grounds," he pants, she nods following him up more stairs. The occasional ghost floated above them sending shivers down their backs as they continue, the blinding moon outside seemed to taunt them into going up farther. They're chests were already ready to collapse in pain.

"Am I gonna have to do this everyday!" Zoe complains, Takuya rolls her eyes at her.

"Quit complaining, and no. Once you get your key it'll help you transport around the castle freely, they take away your key if they find you doing anything against the rules, and you'll have to climb up these stairs everywhere around the castle. Not fun, trust me." Takuya says leading her through a rough wooden door, she climbs in after him.

"By the way, I wasn't complaining over there, ya know." she snaps.

"Sure you weren't," he adds sarcastically. The hallways up on the fifteenth floor where a lot more narrower than the one's at the bottom. The only times he ever came up here was to clean the bathrooms or dust around the place a bit, never for anything else. He feels more out of place here than way into his safe and cramped kitchen, which feels so far away from where he stands.

He immediately stops at a red painted door, the brilliantly shinning golden door knob looking slightly sleepy.

"T...Takuya? Is...the door knob...alive!?" Zoe squeals immediately hiding behind Takuya as if the door was about to swallow her down.

"Yup, this here is Benji, he'll be your room guardian, trust me he'll be ready to rip you open if you don't have your key or are up here for a visit. Anything other than that, he'll attack at once," Takuya explains, she nods.

"Pleasure to meet you miss," the door says, a wide mouth suddenly appearing where the keyhole should have been, and above the door knob stood two large tennis ball sized blue eyes.

"Uh, like...wise, Benji," Zoe says apprehensively. The door blinks at her before going back to it's original state of a simple door. It's eyes sinking back into the wood and the key hole forming into it's form once more.

"Hang on Takuya, why didn't he attack your? Your not here for a visit...and don't live here?" she points out.

"Well that's cause--"

"Well darling, I would never attack Takuya," says the door in a hoarse voice, smiling a bit, "He keeps me nice and clean. Best cleaner around if you ask me." Benji says clearly thinking it to be some kind of a compliment. Zoe looks around towards Takuya, seeing the flustered look on his face.

"What' s he talking about Takuya? Cleaner? Aren't you a student here?" she rambles.

"Uh--oh hey look Kari's your new room mate!" Takuya yells as the door opens revealing the tall brunette. She smiles at Takuya and then she looks down towards Zoe.

"Hello Takuya!" Kari smiles grabbing him into a tight hug, Zoe watches them. Feeling slightly out of place and turns away looking at Benji for conversation, but the door was watching Kari and Takuya happily.

"Kari and Takuya have been friends since the day she walked through the door of this school, she's always so happy when he's around, I think she's taken a liking towards him, don't you?" Benji whispers into Zoe ears, she looks up startled by the news and looks back to the embraced Takuya and Kari, Suddenly feeling as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"I...guess so," Zoe whispers back as Benji beamed at her.

"Well Zoe, this is your room mate Kari, and she's the best you could have. She's my bud, and Kari, this is Zoe your new room mate," Takuya introduces the girls watching them happily and slightly jealously. He wished he could have his own room mate to meet.

"Hello Zoe! You seem real awesome, can't wait to share my room with you!" Kari smiles sticking out her hand, Zoe was slightly taken back by the kind and sweet smile on her face, she quickly turns towards Takuya who was watching Kari with great amusement...she must be something special.

"Back at 'cha," Zoe finally says grabbing her bags and following Kari into the room, she quickly runs back out towards Takuya.

"Wait a sec! Takuya, will I be seeing you in any of my classes or...I dunno, will you come and visit me?" she asks hopefully, Takuya stares at her startled. She actually wanted _him_ to visit her?

"Uh...yeah, sure," he choke back she beams at him before going back inside the room and shutting the door. He was now face to face with Benji who was grinning broadly at him.

"Well then Takuya, thank you for bringing me a new one to guide, have a nice night." Benji yawns shutting his eyes as Takuya nods and runs all the way back down towards the bottom floor, this was going to be one of the weirdest years of his life.

-------------

Takuya wakes up the next morning, feeling fresh and rejuvenated, yesterday had been one of the weirdest days he's experienced in a good long while. But maybe today would even be weirder, and maybe that thought was the thing that made him jump out of bed, quickly take a shower and change.

"Mornin' Kuya," Dana mumbles looking over some of the recently received mail. Takuya glares at her before grabbing the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and chugging it down.

"Dana, I told you not to call me that," he growls wiping away the orange juice with the back of his hand.

"Yes, and I told you not to drink out of the carton!" she says smacking him on the head slightly. Jimmy soon walks in through the door looking panicky, Dana and Takuya quickly shut up at the sight of him.

"Dana, Takuya...WHERE THE HELL IS THE BROWN SUGAR?!" he calls searching over there heads, Dana and Takuya exchange glances.

"The Brown Sugar?" Dana repeats.

"What'cha need that for Jim?" Takuya asks gulping down more juice, Dana frowns at him.

"To make cookies of course! The headmaster has an announcement tonight for dinner, and I wanna make cookies and cake for the occasion, maybe even a pie!" Jimmy goes on rambling and walking out of sight. Takuya shrugs and jams the juice back into the fridge.

"Lucky it's Saturday, I don't have to do anything today," Takuya grins, Dana glares at him.

"Yes, lucky for _you_, I think I'll go and help Jimmy find the sugar, he'll need my help eventually. And, Takuya?" she asks

"What?"

"Do...you think you could leave today? You know you overly stress me and Jimmy out whenever your around during the weekends," she whimpers, Takuya rolls his eyes at her.

"I get it, I get it. I'll go visit Tai and them," he says walking out of the kitchen feeling Dana's eyes glued onto his.

Truth was he didn't really wanna be indoors at all, it was a beautiful day today and he wasn't about to go and waist it indoors. He runs towards the entrance hall and out of the double doors, the cool air rushing through his body and a sense of exhilaration filled him. Even though the castle is on a cloud, there are bewitched grounds to come up around the castle giving the students the sense of being on the ground.

Takuya walks to his right, running towards his favorite tree that overlooked the entire kingdom below, he finally enters it's cool umbrella shade and lays back, enjoying the laughter of the students and the murmuring of the people below.

"Takuya!" calls Zoe's familiar voice, he jerks his head around to face Zoe wearing the school uniform. He laughs as she approaches wearing the navy blue skirt and white blouse with a single navy blue ribbon serving as her head band.

"Don't laugh, it's school requirement," she says sitting next to him under the tree.

"Well sure it is, but...you don't have to wear it on weekends," Takuya smirks, she stares at him horror struck suddenly looking him up and down.

"Are you kidding me!? Damn it! Is that why your not wearing your uniform today?" she asks looking around at the other wandering students in their normal street clothes. Takuya looks away from her, he hasn't told her yet that he doesn't exactly go to this school. He only lives here because he's the kitchen boy, truth be told. He was afraid to tell her, usually when students figure out who Takuya really is, they take care to shun him out of their lives as quickly as possible.

He wasn't at all sure about how Zoe was gonna take it being the _governor's daughter_.

"Uh, yeah...why not," Takuya mumbles.

"YO TAKUYA!" calls a sudden voice from behind them, Takuya and Zoe quickly turn around to face a large boy, his grin bigger than his head as he plops himself next to Zoe.

"J...P? What are you doing here?" Takuya asks startled by the arrival of his large and loud friend. His light brown hair looking like a wig in the wind.

"'Nuthin really, I just came back from the kitchen, looking for you. Jim said you were probably out here so I came. And here I am now," he says munching on a chocolate bar and suddenly staring at Zoe as if he only now realized she was there.

"And who's this little babe?" J.P. asks staring at Zoe as if she were about to break at any second.

"Uh...I'm Zoe," she says nervously at him, he grins showing of his chocolate covered teeth. Takuya snorted behind her.

"The names J.P. babe, but...your obviously with Takuya now, aren't cha?" J.P. asks glaring at Takuya with the deepest jealousy. Takuya stared at him.

"No she is not with me, she happens to be the gover--" but Zoe had clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I just happen to be going over some stuff," she says quickly, J.P. looks at both of them, confused.

"Are you dating or not?" he asks.

"Nuh-uh," they both reply.

"Whoosh! That's good news," he grins scrambling to his feet, "Well I'm gonna go and sneak some stuff out of the kitchen now, so I'll see 'ya later Takuya. And you Zoe, I will see you in my dreams." he replies smoothly before gliding off back into the castle.

Takuya bursts out laughing while Zoe frowns at him.

"Don't make fun of people! But...then again," she smiles, Takuya quickly stops laughing remembering something.

"Hey Zoe, why didn't you let me tell him you're the governor--" she clapped her hand over his mouth again.

"Please don't tell anyone that! It's bad enough the headmaster treats me like some porcelain doll, I don't need it from anyone else. So please, just keep it between you and me, alright?" she pleads, Takuya nods.

"Alright, I promise," he says getting up, she looks at him disappointed.

"Are you leaving already?" she asks getting up too.

"Yeah, I've gotta check some stuff out," he says.

"Can I come? I need me a bit of fun, please?" she begs grabbing onto his arm.

"Fine, just don't go all girly on me," he smiles as they walk back towards the castle.

"Girly? Excuse me what is that supposed to mean!?" she asks angrily.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some of the girls I know go crazy over a dead spider, I mean...if we run into ghosts and stuff. Don't go screaming your head off and stuff," Takuya smirks.

"I'll make you eat those words Takuya," she adds running to keep up with him.

"Nope, no that hungry, see?" he replies running towards the castle with Zoe at his heels.

-------

"Takuya, where the hell are we?" Zoe whispers as they walk towards the school dungeons, the strange feeling of alone and fear swelling over them as they pass the icy cellars. Zoe looking anxiously towards the door and back to Takuya.

"You can go if you want, this is what I mean by girly," he says walking faster as his shoes hit the wet stone floor bouncing off the walls and hitting back at them. Blazing blue flames sprouting out of the torches hanging on the walls as their shadows creep behind them.

"Shut up, I'm not going anywhere," she says forcefully following him. He suddenly stops behind a stone pillar footsteps coming from the path ahead.

"Come here!" He hisses grabbing Zoe's wrist and pulling her behind the pillar. They watch in silence as a hooded figure appears from the hallway a clear ghost at it's side. Even for a ghost, she looked dead with fear, her long silvery hair flying eerily behind her along with her dress that contained deeper shades of silver. Evidently blood, the hooded figure in front of her stops abruptly causing her to fly through him, a chill arouse through his body.

"Don't do that!" the man hisses, his voice sounding horse and strangely high at the same time, the ghost trembles with fear.

"So...sorry, won't do it again sir," she squeaks. He laughs at her voice.

"It is a good thing you have yet to forget Lindsey, I am after all the person who caused your death," he says, she nods not daring to look into his eyes.

"N...no sir, I would never forget," she chokes, the man gives another haughty laugh.

"So, your sure that the necklace is here?" the man asks.

"Oh yes sir, most positive," she smiles looking at him but immediately putting her head down at the sight of his anger.

"THEN WHERE IS IT?!" he yells slamming his fist into the wall where blood slowly began to trickle down his wrist.

"S...sir, you are bleeding," she says pointing at his fist.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," he says angrily she seemed to be shriveling up with fear, Takuya tried listening closely, which was hard considering how hard Zoe was clutching his arm.

"Zoe..." he whispers glaring at her, she nods and quickly let's go of him. Takuya turns back to look at the man and the ghost, only to find them gone. The hallways now stood in an empty darkness only lit by the blue flames of the torches. Zoe begins looking around too, her eyes going from object to object as a frown crept up her face.

"Where the hell did they go?" she whispers as Takuya takes her hand and leads her out from their hiding spot.

"I...don't know," Takuya says looking around himself. Something wasn't right? Why did those two suddenly disappear like that?

"Takuya, you don't think they knew that we were here. Do you?" she asks anxiously.

"I have no idea, but I need to go deeper into the dungeons...I need to check something," he says suddenly looking down at his and Zoe's hands. She follows his gaze down towards their hands, they suddenly stare at each other and take back their hands, blushing furiously.

"Uh...cold, let's keep going," Takuya mumbles as Zoe nods in agreement. They walk deeper into the hallways, the sounds of rats and wings sometimes turning up around them. They finally reach the end of the hallway, a tall iron black door stood before them a magical green glow flowing around it. The light illuminated the rest of the remaining hallway, everything stopped dead in place at the door. The only sound to Takuya was the strong beating of his own heart, and his uneasy breathing. He cast a look at Zoe, but she had frozen to her spot, her eyes focusing on the door as her hair flew behind her, caught in the air.

Takuya walks towards her with difficulty, something was trying to hold him back. Maybe someone is holding Zoe in her spot!

"Zoe!? Zoe c'mon talk to me!" he panics waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't blink nor stir, she was frozen to her spot.

He quickly turns around staring at the stoned ceiling only to see the moonlight beating down on them through long iron bars, water seemed to be dripping from the bars towards Zoe and Takuya's heads, but they never landed.

Takuya walks closer towards the water, only realizing that it had stopped falling in mid air. Had everything suddenly stopped working? But if so, then why was he, the only thing moving? Takuya quickly turns to face the door, a strong urge of running came to mind as he stares at it.

He angrily forces himself to walk towards the door, searing pain engulfing him in a large blanket as he gets closer towards the door's green glow, invisible daggers seemed to be stabbing at him wherever they could reach. The pain only increasing with a sudden burning sensation that felt like diving into boiling water suddenly erupted, his eyes swelling with pained tears as he walks closer towards the door.

_Easy breathes, Easy breathes..._

He thinks as he makes a run towards the door suddenly finding himself face to face with the black door, and suddenly the room had turned dark. Everything around him had disappeared and he was floating in mid darkness.

"ZOE!?" He calls his voice trailing back to him at once, with no answer what so ever.

A deep screeching noise suddenly fell around him, he falls to his knees covering his ears with difficulty, screaming along with the painful noise.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" He cries trembling on his knees, when suddenly the environment had changed. He was standing in the middle of a small forest, a cozy house stood in front of him with the chimney giving out puffs of smoke.

"What the hell?" Takuya wonders walking towards the house, his shoes crunching dead leaves as he walks and the cooling breeze running it's hands through his hair. He approaches the house only to suddenly find it light with a roaring rage.

He falls backwards, stunned by the house's sudden fire. People inside were screaming in pain, a man and a woman from the sounds of it.

"I...I've gotta save them!" Takuya blurts out running towards the house only to be stopped by an invisible barrier than throws him back head first into a tree. He trembles at the foot of the tree, blood trickling down his lips.

"DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yells angrily trying once again to run towards the house, only to ram himself into the tree once more. The man and the woman were now lying dead on the scrap heap they use to call a home. The woman looking like a lump of ashes but the father seemed intact, maybe he still lives!

Takuya jumps at this thought and tries to run towards the man yelling out to him.

"HEY HEY! I CAN HELP, I CAN CALL SOMEONE TO HELP!" he yells towards him, but the man didn't seem to be listening.

"HEY!" Takuya yells again only to stop dead in his tracks, the man was busy with what looked like a little boy.

"_DISLODGE!" _ came the sudden body less voice. Takuya jerks his head around, looking for the source of the voice. But suddenly feeling himself pulled violently by a rope and landing hard on the cold hard ground.

Lights flashed themselves over his eyes, as he quickly blinked them away. He was back at the dungeons away from the door now. He looks to his right, Zoe was on the ground too, shaking.

He slowly sits up, Zoe doing the same.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here!?" Takuya demands seeing him standing behind them, looking terrified. But the moment these words came out of Takuya's mouth, his lips pursed with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO THINKING COMING DOWN HERE!" he yells grabbing Zoe and Takuya by the collars of their shirts and lifting them from the ground. Zoe swayed in her spot a bit, Takuya quickly runs behind her to avoid her from falling.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU IDIOTS!" he yells, Takuya backs away slightly. Feeling that Jimmy was about to slap him or something. Zoe had finally come to her faces and was frowning at Takuya and Jimmy.

"Look Jimmy, we didn't even need rescuing so I have no idea what the hell you were--"

"DIDN'T NEED RESCUING!?" Jimmy laughs at Takuya's words, suddenly he was feeling a strong surge of anger filling up inside him.

"YEAH! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! DAMN IT JIMMY YOUR ALWAYS MEDDLING INTO WHAT I DO! GET A GRIP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! MAYBE THIS TIME I DIDN'T EVEN NEED YOUR HELP! I NEVER DID JIMMY!" Takuya yells at the top of his lungs, Zoe quickly stares at him, gaping not far from the same expression Jimmy had.

"YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!--" Jimmy began before Takuya gave a forced laugh at his words.

"SPOILED MY ASS! I'M TREATED WITH NO DAMN RESPECT AROUND HERE AND YOU KNOW IT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LITTLE WORLD YOU'VE BEEN LIVING IN JIMMY BUT NO WHERE ONCE HAS ANYONE EVER BEEN NICE TO ME!" Takuya says all in one breathe, Jimmy glares at him walking away without even looking at him. He quickly looked over at Zoe for support, but she was staring at the opposite wall, her face shinning with disappointment.

"What?" Takuya asks impatiently, she frowns at him punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Not once has anyone been nice to you! Well then what the hell have I been doing this entire time! Damn it Takuya," she says running after Jimmy. Takuya watched her leave, feeling like a complete idiot as he watched the two people that had once been nice to him walk away.

He turns around back towards the door, forgetting about Jimmy and Zoe for a second.

"What happened here? Why...maybe I am right after all," He whispers before running after Zoe.

---------

**Author's note: Oooh! And what exactly is Takuya right about, eh? HAHAH well until later readings will you find out.**

**P.S.: I'll try hard to get the next update in fast. As you all may have noticed, I'm really bad about updating my stories. So please don't give up on me!Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Boiling Fury

**Author's note: Well, I come to you with another update! Yay! Oh and if it's not too much to ask, would could you all review if it's not too much trouble, please? Thanks to those who already have, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon.**

**-----**

"Zoe..._Zoe_...ZOE!" Takuya yells running after her, watching as she disappears out of the corridor, determined to not look at him let alone talk to him.

"Leave me alone Takuya! You made yourself perfectly clear back there and--" her words were drowned by her falling onto the ground and dragging a boy down with her. Takuya quickly runs over to them, relieved to see who the boy is.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...damn it," Zoe rambles as Tai chuckles and gets up from the ground.

"No worries," he then looks too Takuya who was now helping Zoe up, no matter how much she resisted, "Oh! Hey what's up Takuya!"

"Hey Tai, Zoe will you just get the hell up!" Takuya growls lifting her towards the ground.

"Fine." she mutters not looking at him. Tai looks from Zoe to Takuya and then back.

"Uh...well listen...what did you say your name was?" Tai asks looking back at Zoe. Takuya rolls his eyes, he was desperate to get Zoe alone so he could talk to her.

"She didn't, Zoe this is Tai, Tai this is Zoe," Takuya says, Tai nods.

"Cool, well Takuya see ya around. Sora's been fussing over you a lot lately, says something about a head injury or whatever, you'd better find her and cool her off," Tai says shrugging and walking away. Zoe watches him leave before walking past Takuya, her nose in the air.

Takuya groans before following her.

"Zoe can we just talk!" Takuya pleads grabbing her arm. She spins around to face him, anger and a slight shine of tears in her eyes.

"Takuya! I thought you covered the whole 'talking' part. You made it clear that--"

"Just shut up and let me explain, don't cry...I can't deal with crying," Takuya says, immediately feeling stupid for saying this.

"Well what else can't you deal with! Me? Takuya get a damn grip, do you want me as a friend or not!" Zoe demands slamming him into the wall behind him. He stares at her, surprised, but yet knew this would somehow happen.

"Listen Zoe...I...okay," he let's out a deep sigh before continuing, "I get mad often...a lot acually. And usually when that happens, I say things that I never mean. It's hard to control it, and I'm sorry. Truly sincerely sorry, I don't wanna lose you as a friend. I don't wanna lose you at all."

Zoe's grip on him relaxes, she smiles at him, he had expected her to burst out about taking anger management classes like Tai and Mimi have been telling him since forever. But...she...just smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled, come on," she grins grabbing his arm and leading him up towards a stone tower. Takuya glares at her, what the hell? Weren't they just fighting? She leads him up the long spiral staircases, her hair slapping him slightly in the face as they run. She finally stops in front of a door and pushes it open, Takuya lets out a long and audible gasp.

They were standing on the roof of the school, the twinkling stars around them smiling down at them while the bright circular moon lit itself upon them, the clouds surrounding them in an eerie yet beautiful mist.

"Zoe..." he whispers following her towards the outside, the chilly air circling them in an icy blanket.

"I found this place yesterday, Well, actually I kinda ran into it," she smirks watching as a nearby star shot itself through the air wafting them with more chills.

"H...How? Why?" he stutters sitting on the rocky roof, Zoe following his gesture.

"Well, I was looking for the bathroom and ended up here. I guess it was fate or something, but this place is amazing, isn't it?" she smiles looking at him.

"Yeah, it is...," he agrees. They sat there in silence for a while, stopping to gaze at the random stars shooting around in the sky.

"Takuya," Zoe suddenly pipes up, he turns to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Today, why did we go to the dungeons? And...what happened there?" she asks turning towards him. Their eyes locked for a while, his hazel into her emerald green, both not daring to break the connection.

"Well, I heard Jimmy muttering in his sleep one night. About some necklace...A...A...I forget the name--"

"Aryan?"

"Yeah! That's it...but how did you know that?" Takuya asks incredulously.

"I've done some reading, but...go on," she says eagerly.

"Yeah, so I heard him muttering about that one night, and I heard him say something else too. Something about someone stealing the necklace...and...something about me too," Takuya explains. Zoe gapes at him.

"What!? But...Takuya, you do know what that necklace does, don't you!" she asks exasperated. Takuya was quite convinced that she was about to strangle him.

"Not at all," he says shrugging, she punches him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!

"Are you serious? Takuya! The star of Aryan is said to be one of _the _most powerful magical artifacts in this world. From what I've read, it's supposed to bring immense power to whoever wears it! It could mean the destruction of the world if it's in the wrong hands!" she panics.

"Alright, Alright. So it'll destroy the world if it's in the wrong hands...but, what does that have anything to do with me?" he asks. She suddenly pipes down at this question, frowning at the sky.

"I don't know, maybe it was just some coincidence that he was dreaming about you and the necklace, I mean...what do you have to do with any of that?" she ponders staring blankly at the stars.

"That's my point, he seemed so freaked when we were down there...I don't--"

"Oh c'mon Takuya, the necklace probably wasn't even there. What made you think it was in the dungeons anyway?" she asks.

"Well...he was talking about that too, so...I just went for a check. No big, but...I think that necklace actually might be there. Remember the ghost and that guy? They were looking for that necklace...I dunno why they couldn't find it, I mean it was simple enough," Takuya says.

"I guess so, but maybe it's best not to meddle. Again, it was all probably a coincidence," she shrugs. He looks away from her, it was too much of a coincidence though.

----------

Saturday passed freely as Sunday did as well, soon it was Monday once more and Takuya sleepily walks out of his bedroom fully dressed.

The new morning dawning upon them like a very unpleasant odor, Takuya hates mornings.

"Jimmy breakfast ready! I wanna get this over with!" Takuya mutters walking towards the kitchens only to find it empty.

"What?" he mumbles looking around, not a sound stirred around him.

"Jimmy! Dana!" he yells around the kitchen, only to find his voice bouncing back towards him. He frowns as he suddenly sees a bunch of plates scattered around the kitchen stacking with piles of food, the breakfast for the students.

"But...then where are Dana and Jimmy?" he whispers aloud looking, he finally spots a note on the table, he angrily grabs it from the table and begins reading.

_**Dear Takuya,**_

_**Mornin' Kuya! Me and Jimmy have gone out to get more groceries for the meals**_

_**Jimmy's acting really weird this morning Takuya. Do you happen to know anything about it?**_

_**Well, I hope you don't, I haven't seen him this bad since...well you know.**_

_**Anyway, we've left breakfast on the table for the students. Try not to drop any of it, alright?**_

_**We'll see you later and try not to get into anymore trouble!**_

_**Love, Dana. **_

_**P.S.: DO ALL OF YOUR CHORES!!!**_

Takuya launches the letter into the trash before grabbing a random plate and marching out towards the breakfast hall. Students once again, hushed up. The headmaster eyeing him carefully as he began serving the students one by one, the headmaster's eyes still boring a hole through the back of his head.

"Psst! Takuya!" whispers a voice from behind him, he jumps back almost spilling the orange juice from his hands on an unsuspecting student who scowls at him. He turns to look at a girl slightly taller than him, her wavy brown hair let loose around her shoulders and her light brown eyes staring at Takuya angrily.

"Why didn't you bother telling me you have a girlfriend!" she hisses under her breath, making sure they aren't over heard. Takuya bites his tongue furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about Mimi!?" he asks slapping down some eggs on her plate

"Tai told me yesterday that he saw you with some other girl! Is it true!?" she asks eagerly. Takuya didn't answer, not that he had heard her very clearly with her constant whispering.

"Uh?" Takuya asks not sure of what she said.

"So it is true! EEEKKK!!!" she squeals happily grinning broadly, the students all around them quickly turned to look at them. Confused about why she squealed so loudly. Takuya stares at her, horrified.

"N...no, Mimi shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" Takuya grimaces careful not to move his lips too much. The students along with the headmaster must be wondering why he's taking so long with this particular plate.

"Oh? She's not? Then...what is she?" Mimi asks disappointed.

"She's a girl who happens to be a friend, listen, I'll talk to you later, alright?" he whispers not letting her answer. He quickly makes his way to the next person, feeling Mimi's bewildered eyes behind him.

Takuya continued with the rest of his chores, which for some reason took longer than they normally did. He kept being interrupted by his own thoughts about the dungeon. What he had seen there, the boy and that house burning down. Who was that kid? Who were those people? Why the hell did it burn down? he asked himself as he scrubbed down the walls of the boy's bathroom.

"HO HO! look who it is!" came a very familiar voice that made shivers go down his back. He gets up staring into the eyes of his Evan, his cold golden eyes smirking down at him.

"I'm busy Evan, so go and nag to someone who cares," Takuya growls getting back to his cleaning, Evan angrily kicks Takuya's bucket of fresh clean water onto the dirty bathroom floor. The water began splashing everywhere causing Takuya and Evan to slip on their spots and fall onto the ground, the water seeping into their clothes.

"Ugh! Bathroom water!" Evan cries getting up and attempting to dry himself.

"You are such a dumb ass! Look at what you've done!" Takuya yells angrily, the bathroom floor now reflecting his rage as well as Evan's stupid dance to dry himself off.

"Hey, cleaner boy. I think you missed a spot," Evan grins spitting onto the bathroom floor and pushing Takuya out of the way and into one of the toilets. His clothes now soaking wet with the water on the bathroom floor, and the water in the toilet.

"I'LL KILL YOU EVAN!" Takuya yells launching himself at him, Takuya angrily jabbing his fists into whatever he could reach. Evan quickly pushes him off of him, his lip bleeding and his left eye quickly swelling up.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT! TO...TO TOUCH ME YOU GREAT MORON!" Evan screams appalled, Takuya grins satisfactorily, the horror in Evan's voice was a good boost up.

"Oh, Sorry Evan. Didn't realize a big sissy like you didn't like to be touched," Takuya laughs, but before he could put himself back into fighting mode, Evan had pushed back on the ground and was now attempting to punch Takuya unconscious.

"Get off! _Get off! _GET OFF!" Takuya screams before feeling his entire body seeming to burst into flames, Evan quickly stumbles backwards, howling with pain. His fists quickly being engulfed in flames as they begin to bubble horrifyingly. Takuya gets up, feeling his entire body with rage and pain, and yet feeling quite warm in the process as well.

"Evan..." he whispers cooling off, the warm sensation disappearing as he begins to cool off of his rage. Evan was wriggling in the corner of the bathroom, screaming in agony as his hands seem to melt with the more screams he made. Takuya quickly runs to his aide.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Evan screams as Takuya attempts to carry him to the school hospital.

"I didn't do anything!" Takuya says in defense, though he knew this was a complete lie. He had something to do with this somehow...he just wasn't sure how.

Footsteps in the hallway behind them suddenly erupted from all sides, a teacher accompanied by another student quickly run into the boys bathroom. Both looking appalled at Evan's hands and at all the water on the floor.

"What's happened!?" the teacher asks exasperated, she quickly runs to Evan who tries to push her off.

"IT WAS HIM! HE DID THIS! TAKUYA KANBARA!" Evan screams as the teacher grabs him and carries him out of the bathroom, his howls slowly dying away.

Takuya felt as if his heart would never stop beating against his chest so rapidly. His hands shaking and sweat pouring down his face, what...had he done?

He quickly runs out of the bathroom, feeling the student who had accompanied the teacher, stare at him as he leaves. People all around had crawled out of their rooms to get a closer look at the cause of all the noise.

He runs after the teacher suddenly feeling someone grab him from his arms and pull him inside their room. They quickly lock the door after Takuya gets thrown in, landing on the floor.

"TAKUYA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" came the raging voice of Sora, he immediately groans. He was about to get it big time. He stares around the room at the many people around him, staring at him with interest and slight fear. Mimi, Matt and Tai stood on either side of Sora, both looking at him angrily while Davis, Kari and to his surprise Zoe, all stood in a corner, obviously avoiding his eye.

A blonde boy strongly resembling Matt sat next to Kari, he looked about the same age as Takuya, Davis, Kari and Zoe.

"T.K. sit still," Kari whispers to him as he unsteadily drummed his finger on his knee, J.P. sat on his right frowning as well.

"I...didn't do anything, alright!? What the hell are you talking about, anyways?" Takuya asks casually getting to his feet. Sora angrily grabs him by the collar shirt and pins him against the wall, she was always scary when she did something like this.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She howls letting him go and pacing around the room, Tai rolls his eyes before walking over to him.

"She's talking about Evan," Tai answers, Takuya nods. Takuya had already know that, he just didn't wanna answer any of these people's questions.

"Do you know what the headmaster's gonna do to you!" Davis yells angrily, Takuya looks over towards him. Davis never seemed to be the smartest in the crayon box. So Takuya was slightly perplexed that he was thinking about any punishment at all.

"I dunno, probably make me clean more bathrooms, maybe." Takuya shrugs lamely.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU DID IT!" Sora yells looking at him once more, he didn't know what. But the anger inside him began to boil higher now, he was ready to snap back.

"YES! I DAMN AS HELL DID IT SORA! BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he screams over Sora's own yells, the air in the room suddenly stiffened. No one had ever heard Takuya scream back at Sora, never her.

"Takuya, there's no need to take your anger out on us! We're here to see what's up with you man!" Matt says trying to calm him down, but at the sound of his words, his blood seemed to simmer even more.

"NO YOUR NOT! YOUR YELLING AT ME AS IF ALL OF THIS WAS MY FAULT!" Takuya yells again, breathing heavily.

"Takuya...your the only one yelling now," Mimi pipes up.

"I THINK I DESERVE TO YELL! WHAT MAKES YOU ALL THINK THAT I DID THIS ON PURPOSE WHAT--"

"You hate the guy Takuya! We just though--" J.P. began.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW I HATE HIM! BUT I THOUGHT YOU ALL KNEW ME WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER THINK ABOUT BOILING SOMEONE TO DEATH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I--"

"We just wanna know why you did it!" Tai says.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW! YOU GUYS THINK I DID IT ON PURPOSE! DON'T YOU!?" Takuya screams once more.

"No! Takuya! That's not it, it's just that--" but Kari seemed lost for words under all of Takuya's anger,

"Takuya will you just chill!" T.K. says defensively towards Kari who had begun to cry into his shoulder.

"CHILL!? HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN--"

"TAKUYA SHUT THE HELL UP!" everyone turned around to look at the now un-silent Zoe. Her stare flaring with just as much rage as Takuya. This immediately shut him up.

"Do you honestly think we don't believe you! We're just trying to hear about what happened so we can help you! Don't yell at us for no damn good reason! You know perfectly well that none of this crap is our fault so shut up and listen for once!" Zoe yells angrily, everyone expected Takuya to yell back in more fury. But to their surprise, Takuya sat back on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"I know...I'm...sorry," he whispers, everyone looked towards Zoe then back at Takuya, confused.

"Uh...wow," Tai mumbles perplexed, Kari on the other hand was glaring from Takuya and Zoe, more tears seemed to be flowing down her cheeks as T.K. attempted to comfort her.

"Don't cry Kari," Davis suddenly says running over to her other side and trying to pull her out of T.K.'s arms.

"Davis no! I've got this," T.K. says angrily holding onto Kari, Davis refuses to let go.

"No! Kari is gonna cry on my shoulder T.J.!" Davis says pulling on her arm.

"T.K! T.K! T._J. _is some kid from that show 'Recess'!" T.K. yells angrily. Tai quickly stares at the two horrified as his little sister cried and Tai had a strange feeling she was crying out of pain.

"Uh, Will you two shut up! None of you is comforting her alright!" Tai says forcefully grabbing her from the two and pulling her into a tight hug. Sora watched him smiling as Matt walked over to T.K. and gave him a smack on the head.

"Now then Takuya, if your ready not to go and chop our heads off, why don't you tell us what happened?" Zoe asks sitting next to him on the ground, Tai felt Kari growl at the two in his arms, he stared at her confused.

"Well...it's like this," and Takuya was forced to go into detail about what happened in the boy's bathroom. They were all a very good audience, laughing and gasping at all the right moments.

"And that was it," Takuya finishes, leaving the room with a sustained gasp.

"If you ask me the buffoon got what he deserved," Matt says while J.P. nods in agreement. Sora and Mimi cast both of them a dark look and they immediately shut up.

Takuya had no idea why, but he was shaking all over unable to contain himself. Tai caught notice.

"Takuya? You alright?" Tai asks letting go of Kari who stopped crying but was suddenly looking distant.

"I don't know...I...just feel really cold," Takuya whispers, Kari immediately ran over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug before Zoe even had a chance to move. Tai quickly makes to grab Kari away from Takuya, a jealous rage suddenly engulfing him.

"Hey hey! Hold up a sec Kari!" Tai says grabbing her.

"C'mon Tai! Will you relax she was just comforting him," Sora says walking towards them.

"No! She has something else in mind! What were you thinking Takuya!" Tai asks jealously towards Takuya who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shut up...Tai," he hears himself whispers before falling on the ground and feeling the world suddenly beginning to turn dark. He could still hear the screams of the girls and the anxious boys yelling for help as he slowly closed his eyes, he caught site of Zoe's eyes, tears filling inside them

"TAKUYA!" she screamed before he completely shut his eyes.

-----

**Author's note: Wow, what's happened to Takuya!? Oh and just so you all know, I completely refuse to make Zoe and Kari enemies over Takuya. I won't do that so don't worry, I said my main focus as a couple in this fic would definitely be Takuya and Zoe. Just so some of you know, here are some of the other couples I'll have:**

**Tai and Sora ( It seems I can't have a digimon fic without these two together)**

**Mimi and Matt **

**Davis and Kari **

**Kari and T.K. (It's a love triangle between Kari, T.K. and Davis)**

**Those are all for now, if you wanna make suggestions( for couples) go ahead! But I'll only pick the ones that I enjoy. Thanks for reading, and please be kind to review! The reviews keep me high on energy in order to write more! BUH-BYE!**


	6. Swearing Vengeance

**Author's note: Well basically, here is the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon.**

**------**

_"Dad? Where are we going though!" the little boy whines behind his father, kicking at the old and fallen leaves all around them as they walk deeper into the forest. His dad turns to look at him with a wide smile on his face, his long dark hair falling a bit over his shoulders giving him a bit of a shaggy look, but one quick glance at him but his appearance would not be what would catch your eyes...but his dark hazel eyes, stunning you towards them and locking your gaze._

_"Just stay calm, we're almost there," the man smiles at his son, the boy nods and allows his father to lead him deeper into the forest._

_"Oooh! Dad what's that!" the boy says pointing towards the sky where a tall mountain lay, a strange heat was forming around it making the air unbearably hot, at least for the boy's father. The boy had gone on ahead without him without noticing._

_The boy suddenly stops, turning to look at his now panting father._

_"Dad! What's wrong!? Why don't you keep--"_

_"Are...How are you doing that?" his father pants, the boy looks at him confused._

_"Doing what? Daddy I'm just walking," the boy replies sitting on the ground next to his father._

_"Your telling me that you are unaffected by the Mountain's heat rays?" the father says._

_"Heat rays? You mean those weird red things coming out from the mountain?" the boy asks confused as he points towards the mountain where red bolts were shooting out of it like cannons._

_"You can see them!?" his father yells in surprise, the boy jumps back and falls to the ground, nodding._

_"We have to go, now!" his father says with such exasperation in his voice that the boy actually shook with fear._

_"Daddy, Why do we have to leave I like it here," the boy says as his father grabs the boy's hand and pulls him away from the mountain._

_"Because...we...you shouldn't be here," he says without another word, at the tone of his voice, the boy knew that it was best not to take the conversation any further. So he follows his father away from the mountain, feeling a bit of longing as he watches it disappear under the many clouds above..._

_"Takuya!" called a voice that felt very far away..._

_"TAKUYA!" _Takuya slowly opens his eyes only to be lying on the soft warm bed of the school's hospital. The clammy hands of the nurse on his forehead, he could feel himself burning up.

"Look! Look! He's awake!" Takuya heard someone whisper next to him, he tried to recognize the voice but his head was throbbing so abruptly he couldn't possibly tell the difference between them.

"Takuya..." came a sweet voice, at once he knew it was Zoe, she sounded worried and relieved. But about what?

His vision began to clear up a bit so that the use to be blurs of colors of the hospital turned to an abrupt still, the faces of his worried friends and the nurse rushing in and out of her office, looking frustrated.

"I simply don't understand! There's nothing wrong with this boy whatsoever, no matter how many tests I run..., everything seems perfectly fine," the nurse's mumbles were heard across the room as Takuya slowly sits up, Zoe's hand immediately resting on his shoulder.

"Zoe? What...How the hell did I get here?" Takuya asks horsely, he felt as if he hadn't used his voice for hours, clearing his throat he looks back up at Zoe, who shakes her head at him.

"Just wait until the nurse says your okay," Tai says walking to Takuya's other side of the bed, he nods. He felt incredibly weak and before he knew it he was lying back down on the bed, staring into the glassy eyes of..

"--Evan--" Takuya whispers as he looks at him, His face was hidden in the shadow of the darkening night outside, the only thing visible from the little moonlight out were his hands, which seemed like he was wearing thick, and rough gloves over his hands that were ten times his size. Takuya's stomach lurched as a small fleshy bubble erupted from the side of his hand, and from the way he shook as it came out, it clearly caused him pain.

And with that last pop, he remembered what happened with a big pang that tied his stomach into endless knots.

"I...Evan..." Takuya whispers, but Evan merely shook his head and turned to the side, facing the opposite wall instead of Takuya. Fear seemed to have engulfed Evan into something Takuya did not know possible from Evan, but even he, Takuya, was still unsure of what really happened to him when they were in that bathroom...

"It's decided, the boy will have to stay here for the night until I can figure something out," the nurse says, Takuya immediately sits up knocking his head onto the lamp above him.

"NO---OWW!" He yells in pain rubbing at the side of his head, despite their current situation. Everyone around his bedside smiled back at him, happy to see him awake again.

"OHHH! NO YOU DON'T! DON'T GO GIVING YOURSELF EVEN MORE INJURIES!" the nurse grumbles slapping his arm with a rolled up newspaper, Takuya growls at her before laying back down in bed. He could here the nurse's foot steps shuffling away and a sudden slamming of the door, she was gone.

"Takuya..." Zoe whispers next to him, he sits up once more staring into her clearly worried eyes, he felt horrible for putting that worry in her eyes...but...it's not like he was out for more than a few minutes, right?

"Hey guys, so...what's up?" Takuya grins making everyone around him sigh deeply, Mat quickly walks over to him and hits him on the side of his head.

"DAMN IT WILL YOU LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE!" Takuya squeals grasping at his head once more.

"Sorry dude, but--" Matt was cut off immediately by a raging Sora.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PASSING OUT LIKE THAT! TAKUYA THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? SET A FREAKIN WORLD RECORD!" she screams in his ear, Takuya winces at the sound of her voice.

"C'mon Sor! It wasn't like I've been out for more than a couple of minutes! Quit making such a damn big deal about it!" he retorts slamming his fist on the soft warm comfort of his bed.

"More like a couple of hours," Davis pipes up and Kari immediately nudges him in the ribs, everyone stood quite waiting for Takuya's reaction.

"Chyea right, I remember seeing you guys only a couple of minutes ago, quit kidding around Davis," Takuya mumbles, but when no one bothered to correct Davis...Takuya began to stare at them, questionably.

"He is...kidding, isn't he?"

"Takuya...he...well," Kari begins

"You've been out cold for five hours now," T.K. interrupts, seeing that there is no point in keeping him waiting.

"F--Five hours!?" Takuya says incredulously, everyone else nods on him and he feels Zoe's warm hand lift from his shoulder and sees her turn away from him.

"We tried to wake you man! But all you would do is yell about some mountain," Matt says trying to comfort him.

"We were beginning to think you were going--" J.P. begins

"Crazy?" Takuya involuntarily answers, he had no idea why this set of information seemed to unease him, maybe it was the fact that his friends thought he was going crazy, or that Zoe seemed to be refusing to look at him, or maybe it was because he himself had no idea what that mountain was...

"Look, clearly this is all shocking for you, so...we'll just go and let you have your rest, no offense man, but you look awful," Tai smirks clapping him on the back, the others looked at him before slowly nodding and walking out of the door. Kari stays back, staring at Takuya uneasily.

"I'd suppose you'd better go too then," Takuya says resentfully, the truth was that he didn't want to be alone right now, he wanted answers.

"I...guess I should, but Takuya, will you be--"

"I'll be fine, go." she smiles weakly at him before running after her brother.

"Hey...Takuya," says a low and raspy voice next to him, Takuya jumps he had forgotten that Evan was still in the room with him.

"Evan...I, listen I'm really sorry I didn't--"

"Just shut up and listen, the...nurse says there's no way in repairing what you've done to me, I'm gonna be stuck looking this hideous for the rest of my entire life," he wheezes, he was obviously having trouble talking.

"I--"

"And...I'll have to give up my studies on being a warrior, she says that all the burns and blisters you've given me should be enough to do me a life time's worth of injuries, And it's all your fault..."

"Evan..."

"But there's one thing I want you to know...that was an impressive use of magic...from the cleaning boy. Guess your not as innocent as you let on, let's just wait until the rest of the school finds out, and what'll that new girl say when she finds out...your just the damn kitchen boy, I may be done with my studies and my dreams of becoming a warrior may be over...but, my vengeance on you has just started Takuya," Evan says before turning and pushing off his sheets violently, his face finally visible as he stood in the light.

His face was badly scared, on top of his left eye that had seemed to have been shut permanently lay a burn in the shape of an 'x' while gashes of blood and a mixture of sweat went down from his face, trickling through his lips that were blistered and swollen red, Takuya stood in his spot, taking in Evan's features.

"Look at what you've done to me Takuya!" he yells grabbing a piece of his hair and showing him how it now stood badly burned and black.

"I didn't--"

"Save the crap for your friends, I'll see you again soon, Kanbara," Evan grins, giving his face an unflattering evil grimace before running toward the tall window next to his bed.

"Evan what are you doing!" Takuya yells after him, running towards him. Evan laughs at his attempts and immediately jumps through the window, the wind howling into Takuya's ears and the glass shattering all around him like fallen snow, the little pieces of glass scratching into his arms as he attempts to shield his face.

"SO LONG TAKUYA!" came the irritating voice of Evan outside into the dark night, Takuya slowly crawls toward the smashed window, attempting not to cut himself with even more glass. He reaches the edge of the window, grabbing onto the rim of it for support as he watches Evan jump from cloud to cloud and dive towards the ground.

"Idiot," Takuya mumbles angrily attempting to go after him. But a set of hands had circled around his waist and pulled him away from the window. They both land with a thud onto the broken glass on the shinning marble floor, Takuya landing on top of whoever had grabbed him.

He immediately gets up, looking down at Zoe who was clutching her right arm that had several pieces of glass stabbing into it, the blood was slowly flowing from her arm and onto the glass reflecting her pain.

"Damn it!" Takuya says worried, he lifts her up from the ground and carries her towards his bed where they both sat down. Takuya attempting to pull out the shards of glass without causing her too much pain.

"Takuya, you don't have too--"

"Just shut up and sit still, this is my fault," Takuya says concentrating on her arm, she shakes her head at him.

"No, I came to see you, and I snuck out of bed, so it's my fault," she smiles weakly, Takuya smiles back at her.

"I'll just get the nurse, I have no idea what I'm doing," Takuya says running out of the hospital and coming back followed by the short and plump nurse who was swearing under her breathe.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THIS GLASS DOING HERE!? WHERE IS EVAN!? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!" She bellows angrily, Takuya and Zoe quickly avoided her stare, they did not feel like being interrogated. She quickly set of for some supplies to mend Zoe's arm, he and Zoe began staring out of the window, the nurse was taking one hell of a long time.

"What...What happened Takuya?" she finally asks, but there was a sort of fear in her voice that brought a strange sensation through Takuya.

"Evan...he left, blamed me. And, I tried to go after him, but then you came and--"

"Well it sounds like I came at the right time! You were about to jump out that window and follow him! Are you crazy!" she yells exasperated and punches him in the arm, but that only brought more pain into her own arm.

"Ow," she whispers under her breathe staring at her bleeding arm, Takuya couldn't bare watching her like this.

"Zoe, why...why'd you come! You wouldn't be like this if you didn't come and see me!" Takuya says, she smiles weakly at him.

"I don't care, I just...didn't really get a chance to talk to you while everyone was around, everyone was too busy freaking out about you passing out, and...it was really scary Takuya, I thought the worst things, I just needed to see that you were okay for myself, and...I also just really wanted to see you," she whispers, Takuya felt his face growing hot, the truth was that he was really happy that she had come only to see him.

Now that he wasn't alone, he felt completely happy with her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came, despite what happened," Takuya smiles, she nods and rests her head on his shoulder while they both continue staring out at the haunting moon, where only just seconds ago Evan had disappeared from.

"Zoe, while...I was you know passed out, I had...a dream I think," he says, she looks up at him, curious.

"And?"

"It was about a dad and his kid...they were walking towards some mountain, and the dad stopped...he said something about it being to painful for him to keep going. The mountains..._heat _being too much for him, but the kid kept going, he didn't feel anything at all," Takuya explained, Zoe stares at him, apparently just as confused about the dream as he was.

"The only mountain I've ever heard of that can do that is Mountain Flamenta, but...from what I've read about them, no one should be able to even get near that mountain, it's heat rays are supposed to be immensely powerful and could bring the burning destruction to anyone who dares get close enough. Did you get a good look at the boy?" Zoe rambles, Takuya shakes his head at her.

"That is weird...Takuya, I think you should tell the other's about the necklace and the mountain, somehow I think that they link together, I doubt we're gonna be able to solve this on our own. We need help," Zoe says, Takuya agrees.

"I guess we can't keep all secrets to ourselves," Takuya says watching as Zoe nods and the nurse shuffling back into the room and mending the rest of Zoe's arm.

----------

The next day at school outside the weather was fine, the birds sang as they flew by the castle's tallest towers and the careful breeze of the wind rustled against the conjured trees in the sky's grounds. Everything outside was perfect, inside the walls of the castle however...it was hell.

"Look, there's the boy who drove Evan away," two first year students whisper in a corner as Takuya and Tai make their way around the crowding students, people here and there pointing and whispering at each other as they pass.

"You know, it's not nice to point," Tai growls at a pair of girls pointing towards Takuya, they giggle and scurry away, Takuya's heart sinks. After leaving the hospital a couple of hours ago, he and Zoe had gone off to tell the other's about everything, including his dream and the dark door down in the dungeons. They didn't get it any more than he and Zoe did, but now things are so much more complicated. Before, everyone would tease Takuya but that would be it, it was never as drastic as is today.

Takuya was suddenly pushed into an abrupt stop by a slightly shorter girl, her raven hair falling to her shoulders and a navy bow stuck to the side of her hair, she wore the school uniform. A white blouse and a navy skirt. Her eyes dark yet shinning through Takuya's mind.

"Ah, jeez! Yes I drove that bastard of a warrior Evan out of the school. Bite me!" Takuya blurts out, to his surprise, the girl just smiles.

"I know you did, but I don't blame you," she whispers, her voice seductive yet strangely strong.

"I--good," Takuya found himself say, she laughs slightly before brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"Hmm...I'll see you around, Taki." she says before walking past Tai who gapes at her, and runs towards Takuya who was still staring at the spot she had once been.

"Takuya who the hell was that!?" Tai demands, Takuya shakes his head.

"Just...some girl," Takuya shrugs gesturing Tai to follow him, somehow feeling a bit more lightheaded than he had a couple minutes ago...at least someone in this school believed him, at least someone.

-----

"Takuya, clean up the kitchen for me, alright? Jimmy's still a little...out of it," Dana says staring fearfully at Jimmy who lay in his room, sleeping the day away.

"Sure," Takuya says shrugging and grabbing random plates from the kitchen table, Dana sighs before grabbing Takuya by the shoulder.

"Takuya," she begins, her voice sympathetic, "What...what happened between you and Evan?"

"Dana, just do your job and keep out of my business. You may think I'm your brother, I'm not though. I can take care of myself. All this crap everyone's giving me, do you think I haven't had it before? I'll take it down like always, alright?" Takuya says shaking his head, feeling angry and yet his voice was as calm as an undisturbed ocean.

There was a sudden knock on the front door of the kitchen, Dana dismisses herself by running towards it and jerking it open, a soft and familiar voice spoke from the other side.

"Oh, Takuya? Yeah he's here...um, let's see," Dana turns around only to find Takuya run into his room and slam the door shut, he already knew who it was.

"Yeah, just go through that door right there, he should be in their," Dana smirks watching as Zoe nods a thank you and runs towards the door, knocking hard.

Takuya frantically paces around his room, the knocking on his door seeming to catch up with the beating of his racing heart.

"_She won't wanna be my friend anymore after she sees where I really live," _he thinks shaking his head at this thought.

"_She won't want anything to do with me, I'm a damn orphan living in the kitchens!" _ Takuya angrily shoves his hands into his jeans pockets and kicks at the table next to him, the leg cracking and the table tipping over to the floor like the titanic sinking to its death.

"Takuya open this door now!" Zoe yells impatiently, Takuya hesitates for a second.

"Alright! Hang on, hang on," Takuya growls walking towards the door and pushing it open, Zoe stood on the other side, frowning at him with her arms across her chest. Her long hair let down around her with a navy colored hair band, she was wearing the school uniform too.

"Takuya, is there a reason you didn't wanna open the door!?" she asks angrily, sounding slightly hurt.

"Well, look around!" Takuya yells angrily throwing himself on his bed, staring at the cracked and gray ceiling above him, he watches her from the corner of his eye.

She steps over a large mound of clothes, not even noticing the cracked walls and the size of the room. Zoe then lays down next to him on his bed, staring at the ceiling as well.

"What do you want me to look at? I still don't get why you didn't wanna let me in, you know." she frowns, Takuya sighs.

"Can't you see how small my room is! Can't you see that I don't even go to this school, I'm the cleaning boy here! I live in the kitchen with the chef and his cooking assistant! I don't wear the uniform, I don't have the powers, I'm an orphan! What of that don't you get!" Takuya asks exasperated. Zoe immediately sits up.

"Takuya---"

"Here it goes," Takuya groans, Zoe stares at him, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asks, confused. Takuya sits up as well, staring outside the small window where the sun shone brightly into the room, causing it to look even more eerie than it is.

"Don't act like you weren't about to say, 'Well it was nice knowing you Takuya! I won't be seeing you around anymore though, orphan boy!' Almost everyone I've met in this school has stopped being my friend because of all of this!" Takuya says pointing around his room, "With the exception of the few good people that you already know, but you...your the governor's daughter! Why would you wanna be seen with me!? With the kitchen boy?"

She was quiet for a second, Takuya convinced that he had hit the nail on the head with what he had said, he knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. The problem is that he actually enjoyed having Zoe around, she made him feel a little less worthless, but that was soon to be over. He watches as she gets up, and Takuya's heart sinks, he was expecting this.

"Well then, I guess this is...good bye," Takuya says. She nods angrily.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" She screams to Takuya's surprise, he falls backwards towards the ground, watching as she paces around the room.

"I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHERE YOU COME FROM OR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I CARE ABOUT YOU TAKUYA AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M LIKE THOSE OTHER PEOPLE YOU JUST TALKED ABOUT! TAKUYA YOU ARE SO STUPID!" she screams angrily falling to the ground, hot tears falling from her eyes.

"I...uh...," Takuya mumbles crawling towards her.

"I thought you understood that...I'm not like that," she whispers, her voice shaking with rage. Takuya sits next to her, their backs against the wall.

"Zoe..."

"Takuya, if you really want our friendship to be over, because of something like that, then...I won't stop it," she says, her voice still stinging freshly around Takuya's heart.

"No, I never wanted our friendship to be over, that's why I never told you that my parent's were actually dead and that I live down here in the kitchens, things suck for me Z. But, I really don't want something else to go wrong, listen, I'm really sorry. I should have seen from the beginning you are something special, hit me if you want. Trust me, I wouldn't blame you," he says giving her a sheepish grin, she chuckles lightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have to teach you how to shut up," she says nodding, he rests his head on top of hers.

"Pretty much, Like I said before, I say things I don't mean," Takuya says frowning.

"So what happened to your parents?" she asks casually.

"I have no idea, I can remember everything from the time that I started living here in Felicicent Prep, but...before any of that I can't remember anything. Not even how my parents looked, nothing."

"That's kinda weird, How can you not remember? Did they drop you on your way towards school?" Zoe says smiling, Takuya laughs.

"Nah, I don't think so. You know, I don't even remember who brought me here...it's all a big blur," Takuya explains, Zoe shrugs.

"Guess it's just another thing we'll have to find out," Zoe says,

"I guess so."

-------

"Leo! Leo! LEO!" came the screaming voice of Martha, he jumps in his spot falling out of his office chair and slamming his face into his computer.

"WHAT!" he yells slamming down his papers onto the keyboard of his computer, the small cubicle drowning in pictures and posters, Martha smiling at the environment of the room.

"It's Takuya, remember the little---"

"I remember, what's wrong with him?" Leo asks alarmed, sitting up and ready for action. Martha smiles at him.

"You could be the boy's father, the way you act every time someone uses his name," Martha says, Leo smirks at her before getting back to the point.

"Yeah well, um, so what's wrong with him"

"I just got a letter from the headmaster and Jimmy, they think that his powers might be awakening," Martha explains.

"Already!? But, it's too soon! I didn't expect this for at least two more years! Something's wrong...Martha what could---"

"Leo...I have reason to believe that, the demon leader is also rising to power,"

"WHAT!? So you think that, that the demon is rising as Takuya's power's surface?" Leo asks

"That's what I think, but...what can we do about it?" she asks, worried. Leo paces around the cramped room, his thoughts whizzing back and forth like a Frisbee.

"For now, all we can do is...prepare him," Leo decides sitting back down on his chair, looking at Martha.

"But, then that would mean---"

"I know, it's my final decision, we have to take matters into our own hands now,"

---------------------

**Author's note: Ack! What's going on!? Well, at least Zoe and Takuya seem to be getting along, right? Who was that girl with Takuya earlier and...WHERE THE HELL DID EVAN Go!? All to be answered later. Until later readings! Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Test

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now on to the next one!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon.**

**------**

"I think it's kinda funny," Kari pipes up, everyone turns around to look at her. The room was small and cramped by all the people inside, everyone discussing what Takuya and Zoe had just told them only hours ago, everyone was clinging to each other in need of an explanation. The circular room causing some of them to become anxious with wait, the rain outside punching onto the windows and the roof top, the only light in the room caused by the hanging lights in the ceiling.

"What? That Takuya and Zoe almost died and---"

"Died? Oh C'mon Sor, it wasn't that bad," Zoe reminds her, Sora glares at her and Zoe immediately shuts up. Tai rolls his eyes at Sora, she's been stressed ever since Takuya had told her about the dark door and all of the other stuff.

"No, I think it's kinda funny how all of this suddenly started happening at random!" Kari says angrily, placing her hands on her hips, Sora nods not even noticing her retort, she sighs deeply leaning against the foot of her bed, Mimi patting her on the back slightly.

"This probably doesn't even mean anything guys, this is exactly why I didn't even wanna tell you guys in the first place, it's too complicated and---" Takuya begins

"Takuya Kanbara, please come into the headmasters office, immediately," comes a voice that booms all around them in the small room. Takuya jumps in his place, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Oh no, what now?" Mimi says, frightened, Matt shrugs and leans down next to her.

"Takuya, how about you just don't go! I mean, they're probably gonna try and kill you for what you did to Evan and you know," Davis says matter-of-factly earning himself glares from everyone around the room.

"It was just a suggestion," Davis says defensively.

"No, I'd better go. Imagine what the headmaster will do if I don't show up," Takuya says, everyone around the room shivers. Takuya makes his way towards the door, when suddenly he feels the floor beneath him disappear and in its place appear a large pitch black hole, before he could grab onto something he was falling into the hole, listening to the screams and yells of fright from the others above him trying to reach down to him.

His own yells drowning them out, and in a blink of an eye he landed on a large red carpet, his body shaking and pain shooting itself across his body.

"Ah, Takuya. It's about time you got here," the muffled voice of the headmaster says, strangely calm. Takuya pushes himself up, his arms weak from the fall.

"Wh...what was that?" Takuya demands finally wobbling to his feet, steadying himself.

"That was just a simple magic spell, but that is not why I have called you here--"

"I know, I know. It's because of Evan, right? Well I would like to say that---"

"Mr. Kanbara, I have no idea what Mr. Lyons has to do with this, but I have come to inform you on a rather serious matter," he says getting up from behind his desk, he looked tired and older than Takuya had last seen him, which wasn't that long ago.

"Sir? Why do you look so, tired?" Takuya asks, almost scared to.

"Time, it flies faster than we think, doesn't it?" he asks, wonder in his voice as well as in his eyes that shone brightly against the falling rain outside. Takuya watches him intently, excited for what he was about to hear.

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" Takuya finally says impatiently.

"Well, I summoned you to inform you that tomorrow will be your first test and---"

"What? First test for what?" Takuya interrupts, confused. The headmaster glances towards Takuya, immediately a heavy feeling of cold spread around his body, he felt like stabbing him, ripping every piece of his flesh and feeding it to the lions, Takuya holds back, staggering a bit.

The headmaster immediately looks away from him, and the strange feeling disappears like unreachable mist.

"Your first test to determine what you are, a warrior, a prince, a wizard, perhaps maybe even a ghost...or even something more," the headmaster replies, Takuya's mouth dropped, he had completely forgotten that only seconds ago did he want to murder his headmaster.

He was doing it...finally, taking classes at Felicent Preparatory School.

-----------

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S AMAZING!" everyone yells in delight as Takuya tells them the news, he suddenly found himself drowned in hugs and the exclamations of, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, that's all wonderful or whatever, but what am I supposed to be studying!" Takuya yells frantically as he looks around for random books, pushing away the books that were hanging in front of him, eager to be read.

"Uh, well when I took the test it was about a little of everything, but in the end I ended up being a potions princess," Mimi smiles, twirling around. The other's around her glared, big surprise.

"Was it written? Did he ask you what you wanted to be? Did he? What did he do?" Takuya asks muttering to himself while grabbing random books from the shelves that were practically throwing themselves on him. Zoe rolls her eyes at him, grabbing the books from his hands and stuffing them back onto the shelves.

"Will you stop stressing out! The test was different for all of us, it goes by what they learn from you, before I even took my test they asked me a bunch of personal questions like what's been happening to the objects around me and etc, then they make your test based on that. It's never the same," Zoe explains while the other's nod, Takuya sighs deeply.

"Okay, then...Zoe, what did they classify you as?" Takuya asks, completely forgetting that she had not told him, everyone looked around to her, apparently she hasn't told anyone.

"Oh, well they mad me a warrior," Zoe smiles, Takuya nods looking back down towards the square table he sits in, he could feel his stomach already churning, threatening to kick him good and hard. What if he turns out not to have any powers? What if he turns out to have powers but they were so weak that they couldn't classify him as anything? Or...what if...what if...he was classified as a..._princess._

"Takuya!" T.K. yells slamming his hand onto the table, Takuya jumps in his spot.

"Sorry, what?" Takuya breathes, forgetting he was still in the library.

"Nothing, just...stop stressing about it, alright? It'll be okay." T.K. says reassuringly, Takuya nods, feeling slightly out of place.

It was easy for them all to say that it won't be that hard, that It'll be over before he notices it had begun, but he wasn't use to any of this. His entire life was based on living down in the kitchens with Dana and Jimmy, never knowing the meaning of true friendship, never knowing love, and never knowing that he himself was just as special as anyone else.

He was always shunned aside whenever the new students arrived, bragging about their powers, or bragging just to brag. It was infuriating, watching from the sidelines. And now that Takuya is finally in the middle of it all...he feels more out of place, than before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ring, Ring," _cries the school bell as the students all race to their classes, Takuya lays back against the kitchen door, his hands shaking uncontrollably and he could already feel himself ready to collapse on the floor.

"Hey," came a voice behind him, he turns around to face Zoe in her school uniform, smiling at him.

"I just came down to wish you good luck," she grins, Takuya nods lost for words. He was still waiting for the headmaster to call him down to his office, and waiting is driving him crazy. Zoe rests her hand on his shoulder, he suddenly relaxes under her touch, feeling his body go numb.

"Zoe...I'm...gonna do fine, right?" he asks, Zoe laughs.

"You sound like a baby, of course your gonna do fine. Maybe even better than fine," she says before pulling him into a tight hug. Takuya was taken a back by her sudden gesture, but goes along with her, returning her hug.

"Takuya Kanbara, come to the fifth floor immediately," came the booming voice from all around the school, Takuya quickly glances at Zoe.

"The fifth floor? But--But I thought this would be in his office!" Takuya panics, Zoe looks around as well, confused.

"I don't know, mine was with the headmaster, maybe their starting some new kind of testing," Zoe says shrugging, Takuya nods walking past her.

"Takuya!" she calls behind him, he turns.

"Yeah?" he asks, she gives him a very un-zoe-like smirk.

"Don't try to show off and do something stupid to yourself, okay?" she says, Takuya nods.

"Only if you promise me to be right outside the doors when I'm done," Takuya says, Zoe considers for a moment before nodding.

"It's a deal then, see you later," Takuya calls running towards the fifth floor, leaving Zoe to lean against the kitchen door, feeling her own nerves beginning to swallow her whole.

"Damn it Takuya, don't kill yourself," she says before running back towards her own class.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, here we are. Takuya Kanbara, is it?" Takuya winces under the powerful lighting of the room, it glowed an eye splitting white all around him, the only thing visible were a wooden desk and a short plump man sitting behind it, his head buried in a bunch of papers.

"Y...Yes," Takuya says attempting to shield his eyes, the man behind the desk slaps down the papers, so now Takuya could see into his eyes, he almost jumps back with fright. He finally notices that the man, was not a man at all, but a black gorilla, his glowing yellow eyes examining him from head to toe.

"Please, sit," he says gesturing towards the chair in front of the desk, Takuya reluctantly walks towards the chair. The Gorilla's eyes were piercing through him like daggers, his hot breathe sliding to the top of his hair.

"I...uh, hi," Takuya says lamely, the gorilla smiles, which surprisingly eased the tension off of Takuya, the weight on his shoulders seemed to lift.

"My name is Jon Ney, I will be your instructor for your test, now let's see, I will be watching you from a distance and--"

"Wait, don't you have to ask me some questions or something?" Takuya interrupts. The gorilla shakes his head.

"This...is a different kind of test, Mr. Kanbara," the gorilla smiles, Takuya glares at him, confused. But before he could say anything, the gorilla was running away from the desk and climbing the smooth white walls.

"HEY WAIT!" Takuya yells running towards the walls attempting to follow him, the walls were impossible to climb let alone see with the all the white in the room, soon the black speck of the gorilla was gone.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Takuya yells angrily, this was annoying.

"Takuya Kanbara, Middle Name: Unknown, age: Fourteen, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Hazel, Classification: Unknown, currently living in the kitchens with the chef Jimmy, and the cooking assistant Dana Les, you are currently an orphan and only until now have shown powers worthwhile of this test, am I correct?" the booming voice of the gorilla shocks him, he looks around for a sign of where he might have gone.

No sign came.

"Yeah, but how do you---"

"Your test shall be one I hope you can manage, you must get the key that lies in the middle of the room," the gorilla says, Takuya looks around for the key, finally spotting a small golden key floating centimeters over the ground, Takuya smiles.

"That's cake, is that all the test is?" Takuya shouts back to the gorilla, he did not answer for a while.

"Yes, it is," the gorilla says, Takuya laughs.

"Fine I'll get it right now," Takuya shrugs walking towards the key.

"STOP! NOT YET!" the gorilla yells making the room shake, Takuya backs away from the key, his heart hammering.

"What was that for!?" Takuya demands.

"Your test will begin in three...," Takuya suddenly feels like everything around him was becoming darker, preparing itself for something.

"Two..." it was like a countdown to his death or something, but all he knew was his heart had never raced that fast before.

"One." Immediately the room around him turned pitch black, the only light visible was the little golden key that was now floating to the top of the room, and out of his reach.

"Damn it!" Takuya yells furiously as he watches the little golden light from the key disappear, leaving him in complete darkness. It was eerie standing there, he almost missed the blinding light of the white room, a sudden slithering behind him catches him off guard, he quickly turns around.

Feeling as if he were floating in a vat of nothing, sweat was beginning to fall from his forehead, what was he supposed to do?

"Use what you have around you! You have an advantage Kanbara!" came the gorilla's voice, Takuya looks around for the voice once more...nothing. The slithering behind him was becoming louder, accompanied by the sounds of soft yet loud growling.

Takuya begins moving backwards a bit, feeling around for anything that might help him. When suddenly ahead, came two glowing red eyes on the floor, making their way towards him. Takuya blinks and before he knows it, the eyes are out of his sight once more.

He turns around, expecting the pair of eyes to be behind him once more, but instead, he feels cold hot breathe running down behind his throat.

"Welcome, to my home," it hisses, immediately Takuya jerks to the side missing the creature's fangs by inches. Breathing hard he jumps from the spot, the only sound was the echo of the creature's voice jumping against the walls.

"Home...welcome...my...to," the walls bounced, Takuya found himself turning at random times, in search of the creature. It didn't come again, he runs to the center of the room, looking up at the key above him, it was too high for him to reach or do anything at all.

"I love prey that just stands around," the creature hisses once more, Takuya ducks towards the ground the creature jumping over his head, his mouth opening and closing, eager to devour him.

"Come back boy...come back," it whispers, Takuya suddenly found himself running around the room, the creature right on his tail.

"I want you...boy, I'm hungry," the creature's speed was starting to equal Takuya's, he felt his stomach turning into a million knots, he was about to die...about to die.

_"Wait, you have to get that key. Stop running Takuya, stop running, this is your only chance to finally live in this castle. Are you really going to give it all up because your afraid? Think Takuya, THINK!" _Takuya thinks, suddenly feeling himself full of anger.

"I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE!" Takuya yells , stopping in place, feeling the creature fly past him.

"Good, Good, I was tired of this cat and mouse came, come here boy," the creature grins charging towards him, Takuya could feel every move he makes, the room seemed to be designed to feel each other's motion, no wonder the creature found him so easily...

It's coming closer.

_"Only a little more closer," _Takuya thinks, listening to it's roaring, it's mouth slowly opening...

_"Closer..."_

"YOU ARE MINE BOY!"

"NOW!" Takuya yells, his body bursting jets of flames that formed around him like an fiery shield, the room soon lit with the fire's light. The creature's slits for eyes staring straight into Takuya's.

The snake's head was quite visible, red glowing eyes flaring into the light of the fire, while it's lion body stood awkwardly under it, it's large Eagle Wings also seeming like they don't belong.

The creature angrily stared at the ball of Fire Takuya now was in the middle of, Takuya suddenly runs to the side, his hands blazing with fire.

"_Lashio Enfuego!" _Takuya yells the fire in his right hand turning into a whip he runs towards the creature running on it's back and it screams in pain as Takuya encircles the whip around it's throat.

"Fly damn it fly!" Takuya yells and to his surprise the creature soars into the flaming red-ish glow of the room, Takuya's fire following behind him like a shadow, the key was inches away his fire was beginning to dim with the eager feeling in the pit of Takuya's stomach, feeling so close to finally being done with this test.

He stretches out his hand to reach for the key, it's handle brushing against his fingertips...

"NOOO!" the creature screams in pain as the whip in Takuya's hand falls and hits the ground, the creature now out of his control, it twirls on the spot, Takuya falling off.

"AHHH!" Takuya screams feeling the world falling beneath him, the flames that he had conjured now began to engulf half of the room, and Takuya was falling straight into the flame's mouth.

_"This can't be the end...it can't be the end..." _he thinks.

"It's not the end," Takuya mumbles, pressing his hands together.

"_EXTRACTO!" _he screams feeling his body stop in mid air, the sound of the creature's screams filling the air as Takuya looks down to watch the creature burning to death, the light in it's eyes beginning to leave.

Takuya suddenly found himself running in midair towards the creature in pain, he stretches out his hand and pulls it out of the fire, it's tail simmering black and it's fur almost completely gone, it was now black.

"Why, do you bother helping an enemy?" the creature asks, breathing deeply as Takuya takes hold of it in midair.

"Dying...it's not my thing," Takuya grins, looking towards the key, he suddenly found himself being placed on the creature's back. He looks down at it, confused.

"Why are you helping me?" Takuya asks confused, the creature smiles.

"Not helping someone who has helped me, is also not my thing," the creature says darting towards the tall ceiling, the fire beneath them following them, eager to engulf them both.

"Boy, can't you stop the flames?" the creature asks looking down, Takuya sighs.

"I don't know, I'll try," Takuya says standing up, the creature made a swift move to avoid more flames, almost knocking Takuya off of it's back.

"Do you want me to stop?" The creature asks, Takuya shakes his head, standing up on the creatures back once more.

"No, keep going. No matter what happens, just keep going," Takuya says, the creature nods his speed picking up, Takuya stares straight into the fire. His mind seeming to swarm all around him.

_"No,...don't...be...sorry,' he coughed, 'At least you're still alive It...was...the...demons they, it...Tak...u...ya...I...l..o..v..e...y...o-' but he was cut ouf. His hand squeezing Takuya's hand tightly, when suddenly his grip loosened and his arm only waved around like a flag._

_'Daddy?''_

"Daddy?" Takuya mumbles under his breathe, so that was his father? Dying in the fire? Is that...he was the boy...then...

"NO!! _LLUVRA!" _Takuya yells in despair, jumping towards the flames.

"KID!" the creature yells going after him. Takuya could feel the cool and refreshing flames all around him, like he simply just jumped into a pool on a hot summers day. The water suddenly began pouring down from no where in particular, falling onto the flames that gave a cry of pain as they disappear from view.

The rain destroying every bit of the fire that was left, Takuya's hair now lay more over his eyes, dripping wet and his shirt sticking to him. The creature soared under Takuya before he hit the ground, Takuya stood up once more.

"Thanks," Takuya says and the creature nods, flying once more towards the key. This time, there was nothing that could stop him.

"GO!" Takuya yells, and the creature flies faster at his command, the breeze hitting his face like ice and he could feel himself sliding off again, he wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, his eyes threatening to shut tight with pain, but he forced them open. He stands up once more, staggering a bit and climbing onto the creature's snake head, his hair flying behind him, his hands sweating and his heart slamming against his chest violently.

"Now kid! Now!" the creature yells and without thinking, Takuya's hand grabs at the small golden key, both he and the creature were now falling towards the ground, nothing in their power could stop them from falling.

"STOP! STOP! _STOP!" _Takuya yells grabbing the creature's back once more and pulling him upward, the room suddenly begins to spin as Takuya's spell hits the wall causing him and the creature to fall safely on the ground. The creature collapses on the ground, panting for breathe while Takuya doesn't bother taking a break he stands once more looking around for the gorilla, when finally the room turns back into a piercing white.

The room glowing once more, the transition from white to dark brought pain through Takuya's eyes and he falls to his knees, shielding his eyes. The gorilla jumps down from above, landing majestically in front of Takuya, a wide grin on his face.

"Takuya Kanbara, Middle Name: Unknown, age: Fourteen, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Hazel," The gorilla begins, Takuya shuts his eyes, ready for the classifications part.

"Classification: Warrior and Wizard,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Takuya's a warrior! Wait, and a Wizard? Is that possible? What will the other's think? And now that Takuya somewhat remembers how his parents died...what will happen? Oh so many questions! Find out next time! Thanks for reading!!


	8. Warrior Battle

**Author's note: Damn! I think I need a slap to the head for taking so long on my updates, you all have my biggest apologies! **

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon!!!!**

**----------------**

"Classification: Warrior and Wizard," the gorilla's voice booms around the room, Takuya stares at him in disbelief.

"A double W? But...that hasn't happened since--"

"The famous warrior, who went mad defeating the test of a thousand suns," the gorilla grins, Takuya swallows hard.

"But, What if...I...can't--"

"Don't worry boy, it'll all become clearer," the gorilla says as a wide opening appears behind him, the gorilla moves out of the way so that Takuya can get through.

"Thank you, sir," Takuya smiles before walking past him and through the door. The gorilla stares after him, confused.

"What a strange boy, thanking me? I am an animal, and normally the powerful don't acknowledge our existence, yet this boy. He speaks to me as if I am his equal...perhaps, this may turn out more strange than I would have thought,"

-----------------------

Takuya runs through the hallways, feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

"I...I...just passed," Takuya mumbles to himself, he stops in the hallways, sliding down against the wall. Staring down at his classification.

"Classification: Warrior and Wizard," Takuya smiles, his head buzzing.

"_Did I really...just...do that?" _

"Takuya!" Takuya turns to see Zoe running towards him, she sits down next to him panting.

"How'd your test go?" she asks, breathing heavily.

"What'd you do? Run all the way down from the millionth floor?" he asks, Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Whatever! Just tell me!" she asks anxiously, he passes her the paper.

"OHMYFLIPPINGODTAKUYA!YOUDIDAMAZING!WARRIORANDWIZARD?HOLYCRAP!OMYGAWD!" Zoe yells grabbing him into a hug. He laughs, and they both get up.

"C'mon, I've gotta show you something!" Zoe smiles pulling him down towards the kitchens, Takuya follows her. A great big smile spreading across his face, they finally get to the kitchens.

"Wait, why are we here?" Takuya asks, Zoe grins.

"Just...come on," she says pushing him inside the room. Immediately the kitchen springs with light as people jump out from every corner of the room.

"CONGRATS TAKUYA!" drums in his ears as he steps inside, a huge banner was hanging from the dull gray ceiling, streamers of colors flew across the room and floating candles, piles and piles of ice-cream and cake flew towards him as his friends all smile in the back.

"You...who...," Takuya says lost for words, they all shake their heads. Takuya turns to look at Zoe.

"Did you? Organize---" she shakes her head, he turns to Dana she shakes her head too. Jimmy emerges from the back room, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations Takuya, you deserve it," Jimmy smiles, Takuya stares at him in disbelief.

"But I thought...you...hated me, for being an ass to you the other day," Takuya says, Jimmy shakes his head.

"Takuya, you will find that the longer you stick with a person, the harder it is to hate them," Jimmy replies, his smile brining warmth into Takuya. He runs towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," Takuya whispers, Jimmy nods.

"Alright, alright! Enough with this lovey dovey mood! Let's get this party started!" J.P. yells making everyone jump.

"COOL!!" Davis yells dancing in the middle of the kitchen.

"This...is...gonna be interesting," T.K. grins.

------

"TAKUYA KANBARA! WAKE-UP!" The teacher yells from in front of the class, Takuya sticks his head up, swallowing hard.

"I--Uh---sorry?" Takuya mumbles, a wave of chuckles interrupts his next sentence.

"Mr. Kanbara, I'd expect you of all people would try and at least _pay attention _in class," Mr. Okinawa says sighing deeply.

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again," Takuya grins sheepishly, Mr. Okinawa turns back to the board.

"Jeez kid, only thirty minutes into your first class and your already falling asleep!" T.K. laughs

"Whatever, it's not my fault. We're not getting any farther in this class. Everything he's talking about I already know from reading the extra text books lying around," Takuya replies leaning back in his chair.

"Be patient, it's only the beginning of class. We're looking at some new stuff today. So you came at the right time," T.K. smiles, Takuya shrugs.

"Guess Warrior class or whatever isn't as exciting as I thought," Takuya mumbles.

"Alright class, we'll be starting work with armor today," Mr. Okinawa says, he pulls out an old battered looking costume, Takuya cringes at the sight of the thing. It was brown and rusty, the sides chipped off and the silver plates around it cracked in half.

"I know what your all thinking. This is only the practice armor, eventually we'll have a skills test in which I will personally decide on a special armor for each of you," Mr. Okinawa says, Takuya sighs. Why does everything good have to come later?

"Mr. Okinawa?" a student raises his hand in the back.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean decide? I mean isn't armor just armor? You put it on and that's it, right?" the kid asks, Mr. Okinawa gives a small chuckle.

"It would seem like that, wouldn't it?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Not at all, see the armor of a warrior is beyond normal. The armor is the shield that keeps you alive, so naturally it has to be loyal too you. Even though the armor doesn't have a mind of it's own, it still has the right to choose it's owner. If the armor and the warrior are compatible they become one in battle, if not...then there is no point in continuing with that armor," Mr. Okinawa explains.

"Wait, So your saying that the armor chooses the warrior?" T.K. asks.

"Good job T.K. about time you caught on," Mr. Okinawa smiles, T.K. frowns.

"I need two volunteers," Mr. Okinawa says, T.K. and Takuya shrink in their seats.

"_Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me," _Takuya thinks.

"Ah! Takuya and Takeru! Wonderful!"

"_crap," _Takuya thinks, he gets up followed by T.K., they slowly walk to the front of the class, fuming.

"Oh, c'mon boys, it's not that bad," Mr. Okinawa smiles handing them each an armor.

"It is when you have to wear this," T.K. complains running into the changing room, Takuya takes the other room.

Takuya slowly puts on the armor, suddenly feeling a connection towards it, it glows a sudden bright red. The old rusty armor replaced by a beautiful golden shine that fits his body perfectly.

"What...is...this..." he asks, watching as his black and red armor encircles itself around his body, a red cape draped behind him.

"Ahh jeez, thank god my armors not red and blue. I don't wanna go around looking like superman," Takuya whispers, he walks out of the changing room, his wavy brown hair covering his eyes a bit as he walks back towards the front of the class. T.K. was already there, his armor gold and blue.

"Looking good Takuya!" T.K. smiles giving him a thumbs up, Takuya rolls his eyes at him. Mr. Okinawa smiles at the two boys.

"Now class, always when you become a warrior. You will find that there will always be someone there to try and defeat you, that is when your skills come to test," Mr. Okinawa says, he turns to the boys, " Meet your opponents of the day," he steps aside as two boys walk out of the room in black and silver armor. The boy in the black armor staring straight into Takuya's eyes, his green eyes and black hair bringing hatred to him.

"Evan..." Takuya mumbles staring at the boy, T.K. frowns at him.

"Takuya? Don't lose your cool right now, that's not Evan. Now C'mon," T.K. says grabbing his arm and pulling him into the back room along with the other two boys. All four of them enter the room, a cold draft filling them as they walk across the boulders of the uneven ground.

"This place looks like an underground cave," T.K. shrugs, the black haired boy continues to glare at Takuya while the other stands confused.

"T.K...he's...Evan--"

"Oh jeez Takuya are you hallucinating! That kid looks nothing like Evan!" T.K. swallows, Takuya angrily grabs T.K. and forces him to look at the boy.

"He's Evan! Don't you see! They look exactly the same! The eyes, the hair--"

"No Takuya! Evan had black hair, that kid has golden hair. What's up with you?" T.K. asks, confused. Takuya stares at him in disbelief.

"Gold hair? Are you kidding me!? That's black! Black!" Takuya yells impatiently,

"Takuya--"

"Alright boys, now here is the challenge," Mr. Okinawa's voice is heard all around the challenge room. T.K. shakes his head.

"We'll continue this later," T.K. says waiting for instructions, Takuya gives up.

"Your objective is too get past your opponents to get to the door at your right, once you get to that door you will find yourself in a cave with a necklace at the end of the passage, it is your job to take the necklace before the other team does," Mr. Okinawa explains, Takuya breathes deeply, feeling his insides beginning to tighten up.

"_But...he's...Evan..."_

"You will be using these weapons to help you,"

_"It has to be him...I'd recognize that stare anywhere..."_

"AND GO!"

_"But then why does T.K. say---"_

"TAKUYA!" T.K. screams from across the room, Takuya turns to look at him, he was on the ground struggling against the other boy.

"WATCH IT!" He yells once more, Takuya turns around and rolls to the side. A large crater explodes right where he stood two seconds ago. Takuya slowly gets up, the black haired boy standing in front of him, his eyes green with a demented stream.

"You...are...Evan...aren't you?" Takuya asks, feeling a sword beginning to form at his right.

"Long time no see, kitchen boy," Evan grins, pulling out a large, jagged, black sword. Takuya angrily grabs his own sword, it's gleaming red shine bringing chills to his spine.

"I'm not the kitchen boy anymore," Takuya glares,

"Maybe not, but to me...you always will be," Evan laughs charging towards Takuya, he dodges his swipe feeling the power of a sword for the first time, he's thrown backwards against the wall. He could hear T.K.'s distant cries.

"Don't let him get to the door! AHH!" Takuya spins around, T.K. was thrown into the air, the other boy trying to slice at his body.

"T.K.!" Takuya yells running towards him, Evan comes at his right punching at his jaw, Takuya slams into the rocky walls, the rocks biting at his skin.

"Ohh, this is just like old times, isn't it Taki?" Evan laughs, Takuya angrily gets up, blinking blood.

"Maybe, only this time. I'm better," Takuya yells grabbing his sword and swiping at Evan, his blood glinting on the sword. Evan backs away, a small gash on his cheek.

"Let's do this," Evan smiles he charges at Takuya once more, he jumps out of the way and lands on the ground swinging his leg in between Evan's so he falls hard on the ground. Takuya runs towards T.K. who was in deep combat with the other boy.

"T.K.---"

"KEEP GOING TAKUYA! GET THE NECKLACE!" T.K. yells blocking some of the boy's swings. Takuya nods running towards the door.

"_Almost there...go...go...," _Takuya thinks running towards the door, he stretches out his hand, feeling the ground beneath him begin to shake.

His fingers were inches away from the door when suddenly Evan pushes Takuya to the side, he lands on the ground biting down at his lip and the immense taste of salt and blood erupted in his mouth.

He quickly gets up, wiping at his face.

"Crap! Where'd he go?" Takuya yells, T.K. was running towards him, the other boy right behind him.

"He went inside! C'mon Takuya let's go!" T.K. yells grabbing Takuya's arm and shoving him into the door, they run inside. Takuya suddenly feels like the room is beginning to spin, everything around him and T.K. was becoming a blur of colors and they we're floating in the middle of it all. The spinning finally stops, causing T.K. and Takuya to fall onto the ceiling.

"T.K..." Takuya whispers, looking down.

"Takuya, did this...ARE WE ON THE CEILING?" T.K. yells, Takuya nods. They now stood upright on the ceiling, the ground they we're just standing on lying beneath them. The cave was completely flipped over.

The boy behind T.K. pushes past him and Takuya, running after Evan.

"Let's go," Takuya says running after them, T.K. follows.

"Ugh, Takuya. This feels weird..."

"I know, just deal. We gotta get to that necklace first!" Takuya insists. T.K. nods in agreement speeding up to catch up with Takuya. They run faster, the sounds of their footsteps echoing back at them as they run across the ceiling, Takuya suddenly comes to an abrupt halt causing T.K. to run into him.

"Yo! Takuya what was that?" T.K. asks.

"Do you hear something?" Takuya asks, ignoring his question. T.K. listens closely, the sound of blades clashing into each other fills his ears.

"Yeah...swords? Do you think that the other two decided to start fighting each other?" T.K. says.

"Nah, I think---" Takuya slowly begins walking forward, trying to be alert of his surroundings.

"WATCH IT!" T.K. yells quickly pulling Takuya backwards and away from the two colliding blades before him.

"Crap! Where the hell did they come from?" Takuya yells standing right up.

"I saw it! They came out of the ground, Look their going back in!" T.K. points towards the ground as the blades sink themselves back into the ground.

"How...do we get past it?" T.K. asks, Takuya shrugs looking around. He could already hear Evan's stupid voice.

_"Sorry Kid, guess the kitchen boy still can't take the heat," _

"Damn it T.K. we have to get to that necklace first!" Takuya yells angrily, looking back at where the blades were just seconds ago.

"What are you--" but before T.K. could finish his sentence, Takuya was running back towards the spot.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" T.K. yells running after him but Takuya was sprinting faster, and the blades were rising once more.

"NO! TAKUYA!"

--------------------------------

"Hey Zoe!" Zoe quickly turns around, Kari running towards her.

"Hi Kari," Zoe smiles at her, Kari smiles back, and yet there was a sort of tension in her smile that brought chills down Zoe's back. It's been like this for a while between the two girls, Kari would usually be kind to Zoe. But Zoe felt it was more of a forced kindness, and she has no idea why she's like that.

"I just wanted to say that you're doing really well in those archery classes," Kari says, Zoe frowns.

"Uh, thanks. And you're doing really well with...um---"

"I take potions, remember?" Kari says, impatiently.

"Right, sorry. My head's been in the clouds lately," Zoe explains.

"Yeah it's what happens at this school, oh well though. Are you heading back to our dorm?" Kari asks.

"No, I was actually gonna go to the library, then try and find Takuya. But---"

"Takuya won't be out for a while, he's in warrior training. And those things usually take up hours," Kari says.

"Oh...well, then I guess I'll just head off to the library or something,"

"Yeah I was gonna---" Zoe quickly covers Kari's mouth and pulls her towards the Janitor's closet, careful not to make a sound. Kari quickly bites down on Zoe's hand.

"Hey!" Zoe whispers, Kari frowns.

"Why'd you drag me in here!" Kari yells, Zoe hushes her up.

"Shush! It's the headmaster and he's talking to some guy..."

"So? What does that have anything to do with us?" Kari whispers, looking through the crack Zoe had left.

"Listen," Zoe whispers back. Both girls lean carefully against the door, staring through the limited vision that the crack leaves them.

The hallways were completely empty, the only sounds coming from the headmaster and a hooded figure standing in front of him. Neither speaking to loudly, but loudly enough for both girls to hear.

"Sir...I...I...understand your concern but I---"

"You're speaking to many 'I's', You know exactly what I want. And I've looked everywhere except for that damn door---"

"I know! But I cannot open that door! The door is---" suddenly the headmaster was lifted into the air by his throat, a rotting hand from the hooded figure holding onto his throat as if it were a simple scarf. Zoe and Kari let out a silent shriek from behind the door. The headmaster falls to the ground, gasping for breath as the rotting hand goes back to the figure.

"What do you mean you can't open the door!" the figure yells, it's deep voice almost monstrous.

"I'm not the one to open the door! It's someone else! The door will only remained locked until the true owner of the necklace comes to get it, if it were up to me you would have had it months ago!" the headmaster explains. The figure sighs deeply, it's rotting breath filling the hallways and into the janitor's closet, the girls trying hard to ignore it.

"Who is the true owner of the necklace then!" The figure insists.

"We, We're not completely sure. But I think it may be a boy..."

"That narrows it down! What's his name!" the figure fumes.

"Takuya! Takuya Kanbara!"

--------

"TAKUYA!" T.K. yells falling to his knees as he watches Takuya attempt to jump over the blades, he begins to fall down towards the twisting and shredding blades.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Takuya yells, his heart was pounding faster than ever. He was suddenly found himself thinking;

_"What if I die, right here and now?" _

Would anyone miss him? Would anyone care? Would anyone notice...what...what would Zoe do? A suddenly vivid image of Zoe blurred into his mind, her flashing smile. Her golden hair, her emerald eyes...what if he never gets to see her again? What if...he never hugs her again?

"I'm coming!" T.K. yells, suddenly Takuya was pulled forward and both T.K. and Takuya land on the other side of the blades, safe from harm. They land on the dusty ground, coughing up dirt.

"H..How did you do that?" Takuya asks.

"I don't know...I just...jumped, and grabbed you," T.K. pants, Takuya nods helping him up.

"Look! Looks like those two had issues getting past the blades too!" Takuya says pointing towards Evan and the other boy, who were now on the ground, knocked out.

"C'mon while we have a chance!" T.K. says pulling Takuya towards the end of the cave. They continue running, the dust around them beginning to collide together to build a little tornado of dust.

"Now what!?" T.K. yells.

"We keep going!" Takuya yells back, drawing out a shield.

"Get behind me!" Takuya says pulling T.K. behind him, "Follow!" Takuya yells as he and T.K. run towards the middle of the tornado, the wind knocking them into each other but they refused to stop. They ignore the pounding of the small rocks scratching at their faces, and they ignored the urge to get sucked into the tornado. Takuya beat at the wind with his shield, pulling T.K. along with him.

They fall out of the tornado, and onto the ground, panting heavily before running forward once more. Suddenly feeling the burning in their faces and legs from all the beatings.

"Keep going T.K.!" Takuya yells but T.K. suddenly stops, and draws out his sword. Takuya stops as well.

"What are you doing!?" Takuya asks, T.K. shakes his head.

"Keep going! Takuya, look their coming! I'll hold them off and you take the necklace!" T.K. says, Takuya frowns and looks up, Evan and the other guy were quickly running towards them, vengeance clear in their eyes.

"What? No, I'll stand and fight with you--"

"Don't be stupid, we won't win otherwise. You get it and this will be over, go!" T.K. insists, but before Takuya can protest T.K. was thrown into battle by crashing into the other guy. Takuya angrily runs towards the necklace, Evan running right behind him.

"Hey kid! Look how it flows again, you and me. Neck and neck," Evan laughs, Takuya growls running faster, the necklace in front of them glows brightly. A stunning red shine as Takuya gets closer, Evan slowly creeping up behind him.

"IT'S MINE!"

"THINK AGAIN!"

-----

"We will discuss this later, got it?" the figure growls angrily walking away. The headmaster falls to the ground, panting loudly.

"Zoe! Did you hear that!" Kari squeals, suddenly the door was beginning to open wider.

"Kari...You're leaning on the door---Oh damn!" Zoe yells before they both stumble out of the janitor's closet. They slide towards the ground, landing in front of the headmaster.

"Heh...hi...headmaster,"

-----

**Author's note: Well, there you have it! And I can feel people about ready to beat me for not updating. A million apologies! I'm sorry! I truly am! I will try and update as much as I can, I may be getting more time on my hands. So please try and remain patient! Thanks and until later readings!**


	9. There and Back Again

**Author's note: Well then, here we are again! I'd just like to say happy holidays everyone! And that this chapter would have been out sooner if my computer weren't so retarded. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon, just this story plot. copyright! copyright! thank you. **

**-----------------------**

Zoe quickly stands up, Kari shaking next to her as they stare into the cold eyes of their headmaster. He stares at them wide eyed, he quickly stands pulling them up by their shirts.

"What the hell were you two doing in there!?" the headmaster yells angrily, pushing them against the wall. Kari whimpers with fear while Zoe avoids showing fear, but he was much stronger than both of them put together.

"I...I'm sorry headmaster, we were looking for some supplies for our...um--" Zoe begins.

"Potions class," Kari quickly pipes up, Zoe nods. The headmaster gives a sharp laugh before letting the girls fall to the ground again, he looks psychotic with his white hair standing on its end, his eyes bulging with terror, and his hands shaking wildly.

"You two were in there the whole time, weren't you!" He yells pulling Zoe towards him.

"N...no are you crazy! Let me go sir!" she yells trying to pull her arm back, Kari quickly gets up unsure of what to do.

"I know you were in there Zoe Orimoto! And if you dare repeat what you've heard," he drops Zoe to the ground at Kari's feet, Kari let's out a small squeal before joining Zoe at the ground. The headmaster smiles at the two of them before taking out a small clear bottle filled with a strange mystifying green liquid. Zoe and Kari stare at the bottle with fear.

"Ah, Kari Kamiya," he smiles before grabbing her and placing his hand flat on top of her head.

"Hey! Let her go!" Zoe yells attempting to get up from the ground, but she was nailed to the ground. She struggles against the invisible ropes around her, but she couldn't move.

"Kari!" Zoe blurts out and watches as the headmaster mouths some words, a strange hypnotic blue light erupts from his hand and wraps itself around Kari's body, she falls to the ground, motionless. The invisible ropes on Zoe disappeared and she could move again, she runs towards Kari, Zoe breathing heavily.

"What did you do to her!?" Zoe demands angrily.

"Nothing harmful, I erased her memory. So she does not remember anything from the last twenty or thirty minutes. When she wakes up she won't remember what happened in this hallway, so I know she won't tell anyone," the headmaster explains, Zoe shakes her head.

"It's illegal for a teacher to perform illegal magic on a student, memory modification...is one of them," Zoe says. The headmaster nods, pulling out the small bottle once more.

"But it's also illegal, to poison your students. Particularly one who is so bright, but don't underestimate me Ms. Orimoto, if you repeat what you heard here today. I will use this on you," he smiles, twirling the tiny bottle between his fingers.

"You're threatening me?" Zoe asks, shaking her head.

"I'm giving you a choice, not threatening you," he says.

"I choose not to be poisoned!" Zoe says, angrily. The headmaster nods, walking away from the scene. He stops to look at Zoe once more.

"Then you choose not to say...what you've heard today, remember Orimoto. I'm everywhere," he grins before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Zoe let's out a deep breath, clawing at her hands.

"I...can't...say anything..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Well done you two, well done," Mr. Okinawa smiles, applauding Takuya and T.K.

The classroom around them was filled with applauds for the two, their performance on the battle field was outstanding, still rough, but outstanding.

"Class, this is how a real battle goes on. All four of these students were fighting as if their life depended on it, but in the end. The winner grabbed the necklace, isn't that right?" Mr. Okinawa says, smiling.

Takuya and T.K. nod, stepping aside so that the two other boys could walk inside. They class smiles at the students as they clap even louder, the gleaming silver necklace swinging back in forth in Evan's clenched fist.

Takuya looks away from the two, T.K. wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"I guess I'd better go and tell them good job or something," T.K. says

"Whatever," Takuya growls, T.K. shakes his head.

"Aren't you coming?" T.K. asks.

"No, tell them good job from me too, I'm gonna take this stupid costume off," Takuya says, T.K. sighs before going to congratulate the other team.

"Aww, Takuya. Don't be a sore loser now," Evan's voice wanders away from the crowd and towards Takuya. He sneers at Takuya with pride, showing off the necklace.

"I told you kitchen boy, just like old times," Evan says, throwing the necklace at Takuya's feet, Takuya kicks it away angrily.

"Why did you come back! What do you want!" Takuya yells, slamming Evan against the wall. He chuckles, slapping Takuya's hands away from him.

"I swore revenge on you once Takuya, I still stand by it. I cast a spell on myself so that you can be the only one who recognizes me, otherwise. Every other idiot at this school will think that I'm the new kid around here,"

"You already got your revenge! You beat me here, what more do you want!?" Takuya asks exasperated.

"You don't get it Kanbara, I want your destruction. This was only the beginning, from now on...nothing will be the same. Good luck to you, kitchen boy," Evan laughs before walking away. Takuya stares back at him angrily.

"I know who you are Evan! I'll always know! This isn't over!" Takuya yells, the crowd behind him had suddenly all turned their attention on Takuya.

Mr. Okinawa pushes the students aside and walks towards Takuya.

"Takuya, there's no need to get so competitive about a small demonstration, leave Evan alone," Mr. Okinawa says, Takuya stares at him in disbelief.

"You...You know he's Evan!" Takuya smiles, Mr. Okinawa frowns at him.

"I know that's his name, but he's a new student here, so treat him with respect,"

"WHAT!? No, sir--"

"It's funny how we recently lost a kid named Evan, and another kid with the same name shows up, hmm, Oh well. Calm down Takuya, you played the game quite nicely," Mr. Okinawa smiles. Takuya watches his teacher walk away, his heart sinking.

It's true, no one will really know who the new kid really is, only Takuya will.

--------

"Hey Kari!" Tai yells from across the room, Kari quickly turns to look at him, shaking slightly. He stops in front of her, she was pale and her voice seemed almost distant.

"Yo, are you okay?" he asks checking her temperature. Kari nods hugging her brother tightly, he frowns at her, confused.

"Kari...you can tell me, what's wrong?" he asks, bending down so that they were now at eye level.

"I don't know Tai, I...I just feel like a big empty spot's been left in my head, I can't...seem to remember some things," Kari explains, Tai frowns again.

"That kind of sounds like the after affects of a memory something, something, spell," Tai says, he watches Sora as she walks towards the dining room, he suddenly gets an idea.

"C'mon Kari," Tai says pulling his little sister along with him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh please Zoe! Let me please give you a make-over!" Mimi pleads, falling to her knees. Zoe rolls her eyes and plops herself back down onto her bed. She felt exhausted and slightly sad, she was worried about Takuya, and she wasn't sure what she should be worried about.

She's being threatened by the headmaster of the school, and if she says anything...it'll be her end.

"PLEEEEASSEE ZOOEE?" Mimi begs once more, Zoe rolls to her side.

"No. Mimi that's not gonna make me feel any better!" Zoe yells frustrated.

"Why do you need to feel better?" Takuya's voice suddenly comes from the door, Zoe immediately sits up. He stood at the door, leaning against it with a sudden frown on his face. He looked torn up, his face and arms had small cuts mixed with dirt, and his hair was messier than ever.

"Takuya? Where the hell have you been!" Mimi yells quickly standing up, "T.K. and you have been gone for such a long time, we were all getting really worried!"

"Yeah, I know sorry. T.K. went down to dinner but--" he looks down at Zoe, who was staring at the wall opposite of her, her face crestfallen, "Uh, Mimi can I talk to Zoe, please?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead," Mimi says smiling, she jumps on top of Kari's bed. Takuya shakes his head.

"No, I mean...can I talk to her--"

"Alone? Oh yeah sure, sorry!" she squeals before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. Takuya chuckles before sitting himself next to Zoe, staring out at the wall as well.

"So, are you okay?" he asks, she nods quickly getting up and grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Zoe!?" he asks as she pulls away, he could feel his heart pounding faster and faster.

"I...sorry, Takuya...remember that necklace," Zoe says swallowing hard, Takuya nods.

"Yeah...I was actually thinking about going back there and---"

"No! You can't go back!" Zoe yells quickly jumping up. He looks back at her startled.

"Why not?"

"Because there's--" but before she could say anything else a sudden pain runs through her sides, a faint green glow appearing. She doubles over in pain, Takuya quickly holding her in his arms so that she doesn't fall, she groans in agonizing pain.

"Damn it! He fucking cast a spell on me too--ahh--" she cries holding at her stabbing ribs.

"What? What are you talking about? Who cast a spell on you!?" He yells angrily, she shakes her head.

"I...I can't say anything, please Takuya--" she pleads, he nods.

"I'll stop asking, but Zoe---"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be okay," she says smiling weakly. He couldn't explain it, just seeing her in pain like that seemed to bring more pain into Takuya.

"Zoe...will you go back to dungeons with me," Takuya asks, Zoe breathes in deeply, she somehow knew this question was coming.

"Takuya, don't you remember what--"

"I remember, but...I need to go back," Takuya says, standing up. He lays down a book on her bed the beautiful sparkles of Aryan's necklace shinning on it.

"Why'd you bring the book?" she asks, startled.

"It says right there that it's something hella powerful, I'm not about to let someone else come and steal it, I feel like no one else is gonna bother protecting it. So...I'm gonna do whatever I can, and to do that. I'm gonna have to steal it first," He says, Zoe quickly stands, feeling her hands shake.

"Look, you don't have to go. Besides, you...your worrying me Z. There's something wrong with you but for some reason you're not telling me, So I'll just go alone. You might get hurt," Takuya says walking out of the room. She quickly follows him, grabbing his arm so he won't walk any further.

"Takuya! No, I'll go with you...sorry I worried you, okay?" she says, smiling. Takuya nods before pulling her along with him, doubt still filling his mind.

"Takuya! Zoe!" Takuya silently groans as he turns around to see J.P.'s smiling face and Davis' watery eyes.

"Where are you two going?" J.P. says smiling slyly, Takuya shakes his head.

"Whatever you're thinking, is wrong," Takuya says before beginning to walk away again along with Zoe, but J.P. and Davis were still quietly shuffling behind them.

"So is this like another one of those Takumi adventures," Davis pipes up, everyone stops in place.

"Takumi?" repeat Zoe, Takuya, and J.P.

"I got tired of saying Takuya and Zoe all the time okay! But seriously guys, where the hell are we going!?" Davis asks as they approach the dungeon doors, J.P. begins to shake.

"This _is_ another Takumi adventure! Davis let's go!" J.P. yells happily, he and Davis quickly squeeze in between the double doors and enter the dungeon, Takuya and Zoe quickly run after them.

"Okay guys seriously! Enough with the Takumi crap!" Takuya yells into the emptiness of the dungeon, They now stood alone as Takuya's voice echoes back and forth.

"Where'd they go?" Zoe asks looking around, no sign of either of them. Takuya let's out a deep breathe, a cold vapor suddenly flowing out, Zoe shaking next to him and before he knows it, he himself starts shaking. The entire room filling with an icy shiver.

"T...Takuya what's happening!" Zoe chokes out, clutching his arm. He shakes in his spot suddenly grabbing her into a tight hug, both of them struggling to keep warm.

"I don't know, n...t...this didn't happen last time," he says turning sideways.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe yells pulling him towards the ground, arrows suddenly zoomed over their heads striking at the stone walls and the wind, their hair flying on ends as they feel the arrows brush against their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Takuya yells, the torches around them suddenly turn a violent red as a large growl appears out of nowhere.

"Damn it run!" Zoe screams and pulls Takuya along with her, they run faster as the sounds of the pounding monster appear closer. The cold air freezing their every move as the deadly stare of the creature slowly approaches them...

--------

"T.K. where the hell have you been!" Matt yells angrily from across the dinner table. T.K. groans slamming his head on the table.

"Chill out Matt! I was with Takuya, we had some challenge thing in class. That's it," T.K. says, Matt shakes his head.

"That doesn't make it okay! You need to call me if--"

"Matt!" he turns around to see Mimi's flushed face, he frowns at her.

"Mimi? What's wrong?" Matt asks quickly jumping up from his seat, T.K. doing the same.

"It's Kari!" she says, the room now made it impossible for conversations to be heard. Everyone to busy to overhear, except one. Evan stood in his corner of the table, listening intently to their conversation.

"Kari!? What's wrong with her!?" T.K. says running towards Mimi.

"Sora says someone's used the memory modification spell on her!" T.K. and Matt exchange glances.

"Memorymodifawhat?"

"JUST C'MON!" she yells frustrated, Matt and T.K. quickly run after them. Evan smiles down at his dinner, stabbing his fork into his meat.

"Let the games begin,"

------

T.K. and Matt quickly follow Mimi into her room, Kari lying on the bed shaking wildly while Sora and Tai lean over her. T.K. quickly rushes to her aid, Matt staying behind to comfort Mimi.

"What exactly does a memory blah do to you?" he asks, she shakes her head.

"If done wrong, it can cause the loss of your entire memory, you wouldn't remember who you are, who you miss, who you want, nothing. And...another affect could be...the complete destruction of the mind. Meaning she'd be dead on the inside, but alive on the outside," Mimi explains, Matt takes her hand and leads her outside of the room.

"Which one is Kari experiencing?" Matt asks, Mimi shakes her head.

"I have no idea, but--whoever cast this spell on her, must have been in a rush. The spell, according to Sora, was done super badly. I...Matt, there's a possibility she won't make it!" Mimi cries, leaning against his chest, he sighs wrapping his arms around her.

"She'll make it, I know it,"

"Tai, please. Just settle down," Sora pleads, on the verge of tears, she watches as Tai rampages around the room. Cussing out anything that moved, while his little sister battles with herself.

"WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE DONE THIS SORA! WHO!? I'M GONNA KILL THE BASTARD WHO DID!" He yells, T.K. looking away and staring into Kari's relaxed face. Something about her pain made his insides churn; something wasn't clicking.

"Z...Zoe..." Kari whispers, Tai quickly runs to her side, attempting to listen to her words once more.

"Kari!? What is it!?" Tai pleads, he slowly takes her hand.

"Z...Zoe.." she says once more. Sora frowns at her.

"Maybe Zoe knows something about what happened, and if she knows who did it. Then we'll be able to fix her!" Sora says jumping to her feet, Tai runs out of the room followed by Sora. T.K. stands still, leaning over Kari's bed as if she would never wake up. He takes her hand, feeling it's steady beat.

"Please Kari...listen to me..."

"Tai! Where are you going!?" Mimi yells following him along with Matt and Sora. He was sprinting up to Zoe and Kari's room, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I need to ask Zoe some questions!" he yells.

"Zoe!? What does she have anything to do with--" Matt begins but Tai was already pushing the front door, the front door gives a small, "Hey!" as they all enter. The room was empty, everything in place except for the book lying open on Zoe's bed.

"Where the hell is she?" Tai says impatiently, Matt quickly runs over to the book.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Takuya in a while too," Sora says.

"Yeah, and J.P."

"And Davis,"

"Betcha I know where they went," Matt says, he turns over the book to show them the sparkles of the Aryan necklace.

"Damn it!" Sora yells running out of the room, the other three running after her.

----------

"IN HERE!" Takuya yells pulling Zoe into an upcoming room. He quickly jerks the door open and they fall inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

They both lay panting in the room, the icy chill still bringing fear into their bodies.

"Did we lose it?" Zoe asks, getting up.

"I hope so, this is not turning out to be my day," Takuya says swallowing hard, Zoe gives a weak laugh. They stand in the emptiness of the vast room, a circular wooden platform suddenly appearing before them as the room springs with light. In every corner of the room there lay old potions and cauldrons, some still bubbling with the urge to let lose, shelves covered in dust and cobwebs, old broomsticks, weapons, shields, wands, armor, and a small square black book.

Zoe quickly crosses towards the shelves, grabbing the old book, Takuya stares around the room. Feeling a sudden strange sensation of belonging.

"Zoe...I...I think I've been here before," Takuya says, running his hands across the wooden walls.

"No way, haven't you only been to the dungeons twice?" Zoe asks, walking over to him.

"Yeah, but...I don't know, this is all too familiar," Takuya sighs.

"Maybe you dreamt about it? Or...maybe you just---HEY!" she yells before dropping the book to the ground.

"What? What?" Takuya scampers, jumping in front of her.

"The book! It...It just...stroked my arm,"

"Huh?" Takuya says kicking at the book.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" the book yells in pain, Takuya frowns at it as Zoe leans towards it.

"Takuya? Do books normally talk here?"

"Well sure, but...they don't feel or stroke people, which by the way is the creepiest thing I have ever heard," Takuya chuckles, suddenly a large puff of smoke engulfs both the book and Zoe.

Takuya stumbles towards her.

"ZOE!" Takuya shakes, if something happens to her...

"EW. OHMYGAWD KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Takuya hears her yell, he suddenly hears a very agonizing slap. Takuya frowns, the smoke finally clearing. He stares wide eyed as Zoe's hand was in the air, red with pain and she was on her knees over...what use to be the book. Instead of the book lay a boy that seemed the same age as Takuya, his hands over Zoe as his lips connected with hers, a big red mark on his cheek.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Takuya yells angrily, pulling her away from him. She grabs onto Takuya, shaking with disgust.

"Eww, Takuya!" she whines leaning into his chest as he puts his arms around her for comfort.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Takuya demands, the boy silently laughs, looking at both of them.

"The name is Michael Demanschin, pleased to meet you,"

--------------------------

**Author's note: Well then there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! More questions come, Who the hell is Michael Demanschin and...What does Evan have in store for Takuya now that he's back? Until Later readings. Happy Holidays everyone! **


	10. Reunion: In the Dungeons

**Author's note: Hey guys! First off I'd like to say Happy New Year, we're bringing up 2008 now, aren't we!? Yes, I do realize that's very late. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Digimon.**

**-------**

"When will those two stop running around and getting themselves into trouble! When I find them I'm gonna--"

"Jeez Sora, you sound like my mom," T.K. pipes up walking into the room, everyone stares at him as he walks in, a sudden dread slapped onto his face.

"T.K., are you okay?" Mimi asks as she and Matt walk towards him, T.K. nods ignoring their concerned faces.

"C'mon let's go get them back," Tai says walking out the room and dragging T.K. along with him.

----

"I'm sorry, Michael what?" Zoe says from behind Takuya. He curtsies and smiles at them both, his teeth being the whitest things Takuya has ever seen. He was slightly taller than Takuya, with startling aqua eyes and gorgeous wheat colored hair to top it off. His tanned skin seemed to sparkle in the lighting of the room, even though his clothes didn't. Zoe looks him up and down, he looks like he just came back from a funeral, a long black trench coat flowed down to his knees and ended in black jeans and black shoes, a black top hat covered his head.

"Michael Demanshin, dear lady," Michael repeats, walking towards them.

"Right. I'm Takuya Kanbara, and she's Zoe Orimoto," Takuya says, Zoe nods a hello and Michael grins at her.

"Well, Ms. Zoe...I apologize for my rude introduction earlier today," Michael says, taking his hat off for her.

"Forget it..." Zoe says, shivering slightly at the memory. Takuya looks away from her to look at him, something about him...made him wanna smack him.

"So how exactly did you turn into a book?" Takuya asks, Michael gives him a small smile.

"Some things are better not said," Michael replies, twirling around in place. Takuya frowns at him.

"What do you mean?" Zoe pipes up, walking up to him. Michael smiles at her, taking her hand in his.

"My dear girl, haven't you ever wondered why things come and go? Or why fire is so strong and yet put out so quickly by the beauty in water? Or...maybe even perhaps why the two of you ended up here, when you were looking for the necklace of Aryan," Michael smirks, Zoe quickly takes her hand back while Takuya continues to frown.

"How did you know--"

"I came looking for the necklace myself...ten years ago,"

-----------------------------------

"Tai! Be rational you don't wanna kill them now, do you?" Mimi asks, running behind him. They finally arrive at the two double doors of the dungeons.

"No, but I'm sure gonna kick the shit out of them," Tai says pushing the doors open and stomping inside, Sora runs after him.

"Tai, please...calm down," she says taking his hand. He stops in his place, suddenly feeling a strange static in his fingers at the touch of Sora's hand. He suddenly didn't wanna let her go, but...why...

"Tai?" Sora asks, worried.

"Sorry Sora," Tai says turning around, still softly gripping her hand. He expects to see Matt's quirky smile, Mimi's wandering eyes, and T.K.'s bored expression...but...no one was behind them.

"Sora...where...did they go?" Tai asks pulling her closer, she shakes her head. The room turning colder and colder with each flying second.

"I...I don't know, Tai...It's freezing," she says shivering, Tai nods taking her in his arms for warmth.

"This...is crazy,"

"TAI!" Sora screams, suddenly the room fills with lighting, striking at everywhere around them.

"What do we do!?" Tai yells, Sora looks around frantically, the raging lighting bursting in her ears.

"JUST RUN!" She screams taking his hand. They swerve left and right, narrowly avoiding the pounding lighting.

----------------------

"You came looking for the necklace?" Zoe asks, intrigued. Michael nods, sitting himself down on the stone floor. Takuya and Zoe follow his gesture, staring around at the eerie light in the room.

"Yes, I was a student at this school once before, my mom had dropped me off here, she didn't want me. I was a freak to her, you see. She was merely human, and she didn't know what it meant to be able to control something with the flick of your hands, she...didn't understand anything," Michael explains, Takuya slumps onto the ground, his mind buzzing.

"At least you can remember your mom," Takuya murmurs, Zoe shakes her head at him.

"But, how did you find out about the necklace, Michael?" Zoe says, turning her attention back to him.

"One of my teachers happened to mention it one day, he said that it was the most powerful thing in the world...and depending on who the owner of the star is...it'll adjust to the owner's feelings," Michael says.

"Meaning?"

"The power of the star can go both ways, if the person who holds the necklace is evil...the world is doomed, but if the greater good grabs a hold of it, then the evil in the world stands at no chance," Michael whispers, the lights dimming all around the room.

"You seem to know a lot about the neck---star. Why did you care so much about it, What drove you to wanna take it yourself?" Takuya says rather moodily. Michael grins, his mind twirling in a dance of memories.

"Glad you asked,"

--------

"Mimi! T.K.!" Matt turns frantically in his spot, green mist filling his surroundings like an empty green cloud. He gulps, feeling as if the walls around him never existed, he could have been floating in mid air.

"Tai! Sora!" Matt yells once more, his own voice bouncing back at him. He shakes in his spot, never...has he been more scared than he was now.

"Takuya! Zoe!" Matt screams in a cry for help, he suddenly hears the loud growling of a creature behind him. He ignores it for a second, before the growls bring chills down his back.

"Davis! J.P.!" He screams louder, running away from the sounds of the growling creature. It seemed like he wasn't moving at all, the same scenery over and over again...green, green, green.

"T.K.!" Matt exclaims in agony as he falls to the ground, but nothing had hit him. The growling grows louder, and...the feeling grows stronger.

"HELP!" Matt yells, his hands shaking and the sweat slowly falling from his forehead.

"SOMEONE!" Matt screams once more, only to see the startling green eyes of the creature ahead of him...the head and the senses of the agile snake...and the body of the fast and hunting cheetah.

"NO!" Matt yells quickly standing and avoiding the striking of the snake's head. He jumps aside, feeling his body hit the hard ground of the mist. No one around to save him...

"TAKE THAT!" cries the soft voice of a girl followed by the agonizing screeches of the creature. Matt quickly stands once more, staring at the body of the creature as a spear sticks out from it's forehead. A girl stood over the creature, she seemed no older than fourteen. Her golden hair was pulled back into a long braid, she wore a short dress that seemed to be made of animal fur. She steps over the creature's head and angrily takes back her spear, smiling proudly.

"Stupid boy, couldn't even do it himself," she grins turning to look at him, he was thrown back by those soft brown eyes...nothing seemed to translate through her eyes.

-----------

"Mimi?" comes the familiar voice of T.K.

"T.K.! Thank goodness I found you!" she squeals running towards him, he was taken aback by her force full hug.

"'EY! 'EY! Mimi! Calm down, alright? We're all we've got right now, and I don't think it'll help if you put me in a body cast," T.K. says grinning, she smiles and let's him go. The darkness of the dungeon's bringing fear throughout her body.

"Where do you think the other's went?" Mimi asks, T.K. shakes his head.

"I dunno, but...it was weird how they suddenly disappeared like that. We should probably go and look for them," T.K. says, Mimi nods.

"Let's go," Mimi says leading the way deeper in the dungeons. It was strange how the school had built the tunnels of the dungeons, they seemed to be constructed to confuse the intruders.

"This is a lot of trouble for just some stupid necklace," T.K. says scratching his head at another dead end.

"I guess, but...apparently it's not just some **other **necklace. It's super powerful and could mean the destruction of the world and--"

"Shut up! Look!" T.K. whispers pointing towards the growing shadows at the wall behind them. Mimi gasps and T.K. pulls her deeper into the dungeons.

"C'mon we've gotta find somewhere to hide!" T.K. exclaims, listening to the running footsteps behind them. Mimi suddenly stops in her place and sits down on the ground, she squishes the palms of her hands together and quickly begins to chant under her breathe. T.K. stares at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy! Look they're coming faster! Run!" T.K. yells pointing at the fast approaching shadows, suddenly a startling golden light appears around Mimi into a tight circle. The circle of light cuts through the stone floor like butter. T.K. watches in amazement as Mimi quickly gets up and snaps her fingers so that the circle quickly turns into a hole deep enough for both of them to stand in. She takes his hand and they jump inside the hole, Mimi snaps her fingers once more so that the hole covers itself.

"Now shush!" Mimi threatens, T.K. nods. They stand there, listening to the shuffling of the people above them. Their voices bringing questions into their minds.

"I swore I heard voices though!" came the voice of a girl, two other voices growl at her.

"Please, it must have been you hearing things again," says the deepest voice T.K. has ever heard.

"It doesn't matter," screeches another, their voice seemed old and worn out...like they just woke from a thousand year old sleep.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!?" growls the deeper voice.

"I mean, we're only here to look for one thing. What lives or wanders around these dungeons is none of my concern...as long as we have what we're looking for," the screeches of his voice were almost unbearable for both T.K. and Mimi.

"But master, what about the boy?" the girl's voice pipes up, the man screeches louder.

"The boy is the least of my worries, I already know who he is. I have a spy in the school...he'll lead us closer and closer to the boy. Until I finally have what I want."

"The Necklace of Aryan shall be yours my master, I promise it," the deeper voice says.

"And that is how a true ally must act, Follow me you fools," he screeches and Mimi and T.K. listen intently as the footsteps quickly die away. Mimi snaps her fingers once more, and the top of the hole uncovers itself so that T.K. and Mimi can crawl out.

"You know what's weird?" Mimi asks as T.K. helps her out of the hole.

"What?" T.K. asks panting with relief.

"I heard three voices...but I only heard two sets of feet walking away," Mimi says.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," T.K. says looking around.

"What boy do you think they were talking about?" Mimi asks taking his arm.

"With our luck it's probably Takuya," T.K. laughs, Mimi smiles at him.

"That...doesn't sound unlikely," Mimi chuckles, T.K. nods.

"I know, but for now...we'd better concentrate on finding everyone else. Don't forget...Kari's freakin' dying upstairs and we're here hiding in holes!" T.K. swears under his breathe and runs back towards a different tunnel. Mimi smiles after him.

"He cares for you...so much Kari,"

-----------------------

"So you...couldn't get the star because, it wasn't meant for you?" Takuya asks confused, Zoe slowly looked over at him. Her heart beating faster to that time in the hallway with the headmaster earlier.

_" ' Who is the true owner of the necklace then!' The figure insists._

_'We, we're not completely sure. But I think it may be a boy...'_

_'That narrows it down! What's his name!' the figure fumes._

_'Takuya! Takuya Kanbara!"_

Her heart seemed to stop at the thought of his name, she quickly turns to look at Takuya with words that wanted to jump out of her mouth...but it could mean the end of herself, and possibly Kari. Takuya turns to look at her, confused.

"You okay?" he asks, she nods turning away from her. Michael stared at them both, as if he understood.

"So, it wasn't meant for you? How's that?" Zoe quickly asks, deciding to change the subject. Takuya turns his attention at Michael who smiles.

"Yeah, see the necklace basically picks it's own owner--"

"Typical," Takuya mumbles under his breathe, Zoe frowns at him.

"Yes, well the star will only go to the one that is most powerful. It is destined to be someone's...but...at a great cost. In order for the star to activate, the destined owner must sacrifice someone of great heart," Michael explains.

"Well, what went wrong with yours?" Takuya asks, Michael sighs.

"I sacrificed them by force, it has to be by their own will," Michael says, Takuya chuckles.

"No one in their right mind would sacrifice themselves for something like that, especially if it's for someone else," Takuya says, Zoe sighs.

"Takuya, are you still gonna go looking for the necklace?" Zoe asks, Takuya was slightly startled by her question.

"Yeah, I am," Takuya admits, Zoe nods looking around the weaponry in the room.

_"If it comes down to Takuya needing to sacrifice someone...I'll sacrifice myself," _Zoe thinks.

"Well I'm tired of just sitting here, let's go looking find the dark door," Takuya says grabbing a sword from the back room, suddenly the bronze sword turned to a startling gold with a black dragon skin handle. Takuya gasps as the sword suddenly feels hot to his touch, a shield suddenly flies across the room and fastens itself around Takuya's other hand.

"Wow, summoning skills, good job," Michael smirks before walking out of the room, Zoe gapes at him.

"Takuya...you haven't had...wizard class yet, have you?" she asks touching his sword and immediately takes her hand back, her finger burning from the heat of the sword.

"No, I haven't," he says taking her hand.

"Why is it hot?" she asks, he shakes his head.

"I dunno, but...I don't feel like...it is," Takuya explains, Zoe stares at him quickly grabbing a bow and several arrows from around the room, she was shaking.

"This'll be the first time I use these, with no training dummy," she shivers, Takuya nods.

"It'll be okay, hopefully...nothing will come at us," Takuya hopes as they follow Michael out of the room.

"So where exactly are we going?" Takuya asks following Michael into the depths of the cave.

"To the dark door, it's where the necklace was hidden the last time I was there, I didn't make it that far though," Michael says sprinting faster, Takuya and Zoe struggling to keep up. They suddenly stop in place at the sound of footsteps running at them.

"Alright you two, do your job," Michael says nervously jumping behind a rock, Takuya frowns at him.

"Aren't you gonna help!" Takuya protests, Michael chuckles.

"I'm a freakin' book! I can't do anything, besides if you die...well...you know I'll live on," Michael smiles ducking back behind the rock. Zoe positions herself next to him, her arrow pulling back on the string of the bow, her hands were shaking though. Takuya sighs, his sword glowing red in the darkness of the cave.

The footsteps were coming closer, it's as if they we're running from something, not at them.

"Brace yourself," Takuya whispers to Zoe, she immediately nods. They finally see the heads of the people coming at them and without thinking they charge. Takuya with such intensity that he slips on his untied shoes and falls on top of the running people, Zoe following his lead trips over him and falls on top of him, her arrow escaping her hands and the bow launches it into the air, right next to Takuya's ear.

"TAKUYA? IS THAT YOU? OH YOU JERK GET OFF!" Tai's muffling voices comes from under Takuya. He immediately gets up and takes Zoe's hand so that she is lifted back to her feet.

"Thanks for almost taking off my ear Z!" Takuya says looking at her.

"Are you kidding me!? Thanks for making me fall on everyone else!" Zoe yells in protest, they watch as Tai and Sora quickly get up, shaking their heads at them with anger. But at the same time...they were glad to see them.

"Well well, such wonderful little warriors aren't you?" Michael comes out laughing.

"Shut it!" Takuya yells back, angrily.

"Now then, what are you guys doing here!?" Takuya and Zoe yell at the same time, Tai and Sora exchange looks.

"Trying to save your assess, what does it look like!" Tai exclaims as Sora runs to give Takuya a hug. He was startled by her gesture, but at the same time was incredibly grateful.

"I'm sorry Sora," he whispers letting her go, she nods.

"I'm glad we found you and not something else, we got chased her by lightning," Sora explains.

"Lighting?" Takuya asks, Tai nods. Zoe sighs deeply, why was Sora the only one to calm Takuya down like that?

"Yep, we barely got away until we ran into you two kids," Tai says.

"Um, sorry but are we gonna get going any time soon?" Michael asks impatiently.

"Wait!" Zoe yells at him, Takuya stares at her startled.

"Yeah well, we probably should get going," Takuya says.

"Going where?" Sora asks, staring at Takuya with such intensity, it burned.

"To get...the necklace..." Takuya mumbles.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET A DEATH WISH! ZOE YOU WANNA GO TOO? ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TAKUYA? LATELY ALL YOU'VE BEEN ABOUT IS BEING THE HERO BEING THE HERO THAT! WILL YOU STOP!" Sora screams at the top of her voice, Tai quickly inches away as Zoe sighs and sits herself down on the ground.

"NO! THAT'S ALL YOU THINK I'M DOING? BEING THE HERO? NO ONE ELSE AROUND HERE BOTHERS TO GIVE ANYTHING TO ANYONE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT JIMMY BECAUSE EVERYTHING ALWAYS SEEMS TO COME BACK TO HIM! FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO SAVE THE CLOSEST THING TO A FAMILY THAT I'VE EVER HAD!" Takuya screams back, with equal power.

Zoe watches them back and forth, not helping the feeling that was growing inside of her.

Jealousy? No, can't be that. But...why is it always Sora that happens to talk sense to him all the time? Why is it always Sora!

Tai looks over at Zoe to see if they should stop those two, but was surprised to see her face. She seemed sad about something, she hid her face in her knees. And he looks around to see what could possibly make her look so sad, then he sees Takuya and Zoe, he grins understanding.

"YOU TWO! If you don't mind, we gotta keep moving, Sora. Come on, we gotta get outta here somehow, and maybe...that way is the way out," Tai says taking her hand. She sighs giving in.

"Fine but if anything comes up, I'm helping you guys," she smiles snapping her fingers so that another sword and a shield fly out of nowhere and land in front of Tai.

"What are you gonna use?" Tai asks taking the stuff, Sora grins.

"I don't need anything, I have magic," she says, Tai rolls his eyes.

"Alright...let's go," Michael says leading them deeper into the dungeons. It felt like they'd been running for hours until Michael suddenly falls to the ground, and to everyone's surprise. He wasn't the only one on the ground, six people were all lying around Michael as he swears at all of them.

"Watch your language kid!" Mimi pipes up from the ground. She happily gets up at the sight of everyone's startled faces.

"TAI!

"MIMI!

"ZOE!

"MATT!

"TAKUYA!"

"SORA!"

"DAVIS!"

"J.P.!"

"T.K.!" Everyone squeals in relief to see each other again, the girl with the fur dress looking around awkwardly. Michael grins at her, sliding to her right.

"Hey I'm Michael," he smiles taking her hand.

"Jenny, but...who are all of those people Matt?" she asks ignoring him and turning to Matt.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Jenny, she kicks monster ass and got lost in the dungeons a while ago, she's been trapped in here for a while. She's the daughter of a Viking and a Sorceress. But she's only a warrior," Matt explains, Jenny smiles at everyone. Takuya was startled to see that she was pretty, a long with all the other guys around her.

"Hey Jenny, I'm Tai. And...a Viking eh? Well then, I guess I should practice my skills on you sometime," Tai smirks walking towards Jenny, Sora immediately grabs him by the collar shirt.

"Think again big head," she says annoyed.

"Well then we can just--" Takuya, J.P., Davis, T.K., and Matt begin

"No!" the girls exclaim holding them all back, Zoe shaking her head at Takuya like she was about to slap him. Tai looks at her before grinning...his theory could possibly be right.

"Well then who the hell is that!?" Matt asks pointing at Michael who was trying to get Mimi and Sora's attention.

"That's Michael he's a book me and Takuya found, he loves girls and is helping us find the dark door so we can get the necklace of Aryan," Zoe explains, everyone nods.

"Well then, I suppose we should get going," Michael says giving up on Sora and Mimi and ignoring Tai and Matt's angry stares. Zoe nods and everyone runs after Michael, Sora and Mimi called up more weapons for the warriors as they run after Michael. Everyone's heart beating faster and faster as the door got closer and closer. Finally, the door appeared before them.

"This is it, the dark door," Michael says, turning his back on it. Takuya walks forward, feeling his body becoming numb.

"Last time we were here...I could barely touch the door," Takuya says walking closer, surprised to be walking towards the door with ease. The others walking behind them, all equally scared.

"Takuya..." Zoe whispers walking next to him, he looks towards her.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she says afraid about what comes next. Takuya shakes his head and takes her hand.

"No, we've gotta do this. Maybe I'll find my memories and...I'll remember my parents and how they died. We'll save the star for Jimmy, and then he can use it to destroy all the evil in the world. We've gotta do this now that we're here, there's no turning back," Takuya says, he could feel everyone's head's nothing behind him. He was grateful to have found these people, Takuya puts his hand on the door knob.

The door knob slowly turns...and the door swings open with a cold gust of wind.

"Here we are," Michael says walking through the door first, " The Dark Room of Estaphos."

-----------------------------------------

**Author's note: Yeah basically, I suck at updating. Here's the next chapter though and I hoped you enjoyed it, I tried to make it long so that I could at least give you guys all something to think about. Until later readings! **


End file.
